Pride of the Warrior
by Habit
Summary: She was a bubbly warrior with a dark past. He lived his life in the shadows after a tragic loss. When her light invades his shadows, he's forced to deal with his past. Will she become his future or will he be forced to remain alone in his walk? 2/3 M!


**A/N: Ok, so I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does, but I DO own the original characters in this story, as well as the add-ins that went unnamed ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Surinia was positively livid. How she got herself into these kinds of messes, she didn't know. Well, she did, but she'd never admit that it was her own pride that got her and her sister into such trouble. They were the only living children of the prestigious Delanysus family. Though their names were not known on Azeroth, their father's reputation in Outland bordered legendary. Their father had single handedly saved Honor hold from a Horde attack, after seeing them coming and cut them off before they'd even made it around the Path of Glory. He'd taken down felreavers, making Hellfire a safe place for travelers, he'd decimated whole populations of ravagers, ogres, and Legion sworn. Her father's heroic deeds were one of the reasons she decided to train in the way of the warrior.<p>

She'd always had more than her fair share of pride. Her twin, Ariella, was humble and quiet. She was arrogant and boisterous. People had often called them complete opposites. However, growing up, the only difference in the two had been their eyes. Ariella had gotten their father's ice blue eyes, capable of freezing even the most stalwart fighter in place, while Surinia had inherited the warm, kind eyes of their mother.

Right now, however, those kind eyes were filled with anger, fear, and all around embarrassment. She couldn't remember much about that day, only that they'd been heading out to find an elusive fish off the coast because someone had told her she couldn't catch it, and the fact her head ached horribly. The uneven gait of the creature carrying her didn't help either. With determination, she squirmed, trying to sit up. She may be captive, but she'd be damned if she showed this troll any fear…even if she was scared. He said something, but she didn't understand it.

All she knew was that her sister was back in the fields of Grizzly Hills and that she was being taken…somewhere. She lay there for a while, contemplating; thinking of a way to escape. It was hard to do anything while her rear was in the air, on display for the troll behind her. She'd heard rumors about what trolls did to unsuspecting females. One story she'd heard in the local tavern floated through her head.

_'They say that a young priestess ran into a troll warrior the other day.' the man shifted nervously and looked around at his company. 'I heard he walked right through her holy spells and grabbed her up, carting her back to his cave to rape and eat her.' everyone gasped and shook their heads._

She gulped and looked up at the large troll male above her. He didn't seem to be paying her any mind. His dark blue skin reminded her of her druid friend Melanon. Unlike Melanon, this male had scars to prove his experience…just like her sister. She sighed and looked at the rocky terrain that was flying by. Ariella would have more scars now…thanks to her. She always felt guilty when Ariella fought because of her. And she knew this was somehow her fault. Just like the incident with Vallinius, she'd most likely said something and Ariella'd had to back her up.

They came to a sudden stop as she felt a single drop of something wet. She held out her hand and noticed another drop…rain. It was going to rain soon. The troll said something, most likely a curse, and steered his mount towards the mountains. Surinia thanked all the gods she could think of for this and prepared a plan in her head. As soon as the troll had her upright, she'd attack. This, however, proved much easier said than done, because as soon as she was upright, her head ached horribly and she was sure she was going to vomit. She made a noise and was about to fall when those large, three fingered hands picked her up and took her into the safety of a nearby cave, his mount following obediently.

She squeaked when they entered the blackened interior of the cave and waited for him to ravage and eat her. However, he merely took off his cape, sat her on it, and wrapped her up in it. In broken Common, he spoke. "Ya stay. Zin fine fia wood." His use of her language startled her, but it also raised a lot of questions. She was now officially curious about this male.

* * *

><p>Zin'thraze was not a troll to be tempted, but when that little female had squirmed against him on his mount, he'd been very tempted to run his hands up those smooth legs, covered only in boots, shinplates and a girdle. He wondered where her actual armor was, because he was sure that what she wore was not the armor she wore into battle. And if it was…spirits save any male that beheld her, for he would surely fall prey to her mighty sword. Her 'pants' had consisted of tiny black shorts that he was sure were only there to cover her female parts. She had no pauldrons, no gloves or bracers, and no protective cape. Her cloak was lightweight, as if they had been going somewhere she did not wish to take her heavy armor to.<p>

With a sigh, he started picking up sticks close to the cave. He felt a few drops of rain and quickly retreated to the cave. When he was there, he dropped the armload of sticks in utter shock. The female had stripped down to nothing at all, except those tiny black shorts. Her back was to him, so she did not see him. However, she was murmuring low about 'cheap temporary armor' and the fact she'd not been able to fit a simple shirt on underneath it. Very carefully, Zin backed up and disappeared into the night.

When he stopped, a few feet outside the cave, his heart was thundering. That tiny human stirred things in him he had not felt since his mate's death. He knew he should not feel this way over the little human, but it was hard for him when he'd isolated himself from his own kind. Calming the erratic beat of his heart, he took a deep breath and collected more wood. Finally, it really started to pour. Caught further out from the cave than he thought, he had to sprint to keep from getting more soaked than he already was.

When he walked into the cave this time, she had on a simple black shirt with the tiny black pants now. He cleared his throat to warn her he was there and he watched as she whirled, her short, feathery brown hair flying haphazardly around her face. He could see a slight blush on her face and the way she clutched his cape around herself. This made something inside him shift and purr with male satisfaction. He smiled slightly at her and spoke in Common once more. "Ya safe, woe'man. Zin no hurt. Zin take care leetle woe'man." he noticed confusion on her face until she reached up and touched her forehead, which had a heavy frostweave bandage on it. She looked at him with wide, golden eyes.

"Y-you…saved me?" he nodded, understanding her clearly, thanks to all the time he'd spent in neutral cities. One of the mages in Dalaran had taught him a little common, some Darnassian, and even a little dwarvish. Dwarvish sounded a lot like orcish in his opinion. He wanted to know more Common, so that it would be easier for him to communicate in the neutral cities.

He walked over to her, his eye patch riding up so that even his half blind eye could see her delicate skin. His chaotically sticking up hair seemed to amuse her, because as soon as her eyes lit upon it, she giggled. He knew his hair seemed odd to her, because hers intrigued him. Most human females wore their hair long…a sign of their maidenhood. He wondered if she were a maiden any longer. He sat down beside her and watched as she reached out and touched his hair.

"Your hair…it's green. Like the grass back home." she said lightly, in her musical voice. He didn't know what to say. She liked the color of his hair? Most other trolls said that it was weird he was a blue skinned troll of the Jungle with green hair. Green hair was more common in the forest troll tribes. However, both his parents were jungle trolls, so it was considered a mutation.

He reached out and touched her hair and noticed it was slightly uneven. It looked like it had been sheared off with a blade. He looked at her and she noticed what he was looking at. She looked away, a pained look in her eyes. He reached out and put his large hand on her back. "Wha be wrong, leetle wan?" he noticed the tears gather in her eyes and waited for her to speak.

"I was stupid. My mother…she wanted me to follow in her footsteps, since it was obvious neither of my sisters would. Ariella became a hunter and Trinity…" she choked on a sob as she said the name. "My younger sister became a paladin." she could feel a tear slip out and she wiped it away. Warriors didn't cry…but then, she'd seen her father break down and weep at the news that three of his children were dead. She cleared her throat, trying to calm herself.

"After two of my younger brothers and my younger sister died, my mother tried to force me and Ari home. She said she'd beseech the local mage lord to send us through a portal back to Stormwind." she wiped the tears from her face, her eyes becoming hard suddenly.

"I refused. I told her I was going to find out who was responsible for my siblings' deaths. She forbade me…told me that I was coming home to live out my life as a priestess. She said she'd entreat his majesty to make us stay." she reached up and touched her hair and smiled lightly. "So, instead of obeying, I cut my long hair off. I sent it back through the portal as my answer to my mother." she looked up to see that the troll didn't quite understand the significance of shearing one's long hair in such a way. So, she decided to explain.

"Shearing a maiden's hair when she is still a maiden signifies her break from her family. It shows she is going her own way, making her own life." the troll seemed to understand this, because he nodded. "Ari, my twin, cut hers as well. We both sent it back through the portal, telling our mother we were adults and we were going to avenge our siblings." she looked down at her hands, tears pooling once more.

"That was over three years ago. Ari and I have traveled, looking for the ones responsible for our siblings' deaths. We found out that someone had told the Dragonmaw what we were doing. They attacked us in hopes of allying themselves with Illidan." her voice was angry as she said this. However, her shoulders slumped and she looked at her hands. "Ari and I were in Dalaran when a messenger from Stormwind found us. We'd grown our hair out once more, so it wasn't hard to find us. We look exactly alike, except for our eyes." she touched her hacked off hair and sighed.

"The messenger had a letter from our mother...he had stayed there, waiting for us to return. Father had gone home to protect our youngest brother, Mikel. However, while they were training, they were attacked by Horde soldiers. The group of orcs murdered my brother and tried to kill my father, but Lady Jaina managed to save him." she wrapped her arms around herself as tears started falling down her face. "Mikel was so young…he was a promising healer. So gentle…" she wiped her eyes once more and looked at the troll, who seemed to understand how she felt more than she could have thought possible.

She cleared her throat again and motioned to her hair. "In my grief, I sheared my hair once more. I spilt some of my blood on it and vowed that I would avenge my family." she laughed then and shook her head. "It was a stupid vow. I later found out that the reason the orcs had attacked our settlement was in retaliation for some freelance raiders that went upland and killed some orc and troll settlers." she slammed her fists against her legs. "If those stupid, self righteous bastards had just left well enough alone, my father wouldn't be locked up in the Stormwind dungeons and my brother would still be alive! But because they think they are better than other races, they do things like this! Because of them, my father will rot in prison!" tears fell down her face and she tightened her fists.

"I went with Lady Jaina to investigate the rumor of what those raiders from Theramore did." her voice faltered and Zin could see the horror on her face. "Women, children…there weren't even men among the bodies. They were all…horribly defaced. The small bodies of the children…such horrible things humans do out of fear and hatred." she whispered and wiped at her tears again. She was glad to be getting this off of her chest. It had been festering for a long time. She sighed and wiped at her tears again. "Lady Jaina put out the fires and we buried the bodies. We made markers for them, even though I don't know if they ever did things like that. I just felt so bad that there would be nothing to remember them by. I said a short prayer and then we went back to Theramore." she noticed how intent the troll was staring at her now and wondered. However, when he said nothing, she continued.

"Lady Jaina sent me out into Theramore to find traces of the raiders. I found one man in the tavern, drunk and boasting about their horrible act. I asked him where I could find the rest of the raiders and he said that they had headed upland again to track and kill a small settlement of trolls." tears filled her eyes again as she relived the horror she'd felt. "I went and told Lady Jaina, but by the time we'd tracked them down, it was too late. They'd already raided the small village and everyone was dead. When the hunters were coming back with their sick trophies, Lady Jaina lost it. They felt no remorse for what they'd done…the fact they had killed helpless women and children." she shivered and looked away. "That day, I watched Lady Jaina kill thirty-six _devoted_ men of the Alliance." she spat the word and shook her head. "Acts like that make me ashamed to be human."

She felt him move against her and she looked over to see him moving away from her. She wondered at him until she noticed he was building a fire. She had a distinct feeling that what she'd told him upset him. However, she couldn't really ask him about it. That would be rude. She got a peeved look on her face and shook her head. Since when had she cared about seeming rude? As she watched the troll's quick, deft movements, she realized she didn't want to be rude to him. That made her heart flip. Just what was it about this male troll that had her tongue tied?

* * *

><p>Zin'thraze felt like he was falling into a void. This woman had seen what had been done to his mate and whelps…she shed tears for them. And <em>she<em> had been the one to bring them justice. Though she had not killed them herself, she had tracked down the killers and made sure they'd seen justice. It put him at peace slightly, but something nagged at him. If she was so disgusted to be human, why did she still follow the Alliance? He decided to ask.

He turned to her and his one good eye caught both her golden eyes, making her blush. He wondered at her blushing, but said nothing. "Ya no like humans, but ya folla da 'Liance still?" he was getting better at speaking Common just talking to her. He knew a lot of the words; it was just the vocalizations he had trouble with. He noticed the dark look that shadowed her features.

"Not willingly. But if the Delanysus family withdraws from the Alliance, they'll execute my father. For that reason, Ari and I have disappeared. We came to Northrend so that we could disappear. We no longer have faith in the Alliance." she said lightly and shook her head. "Humans are such fickle creatures. If only we could save father, I'm sure we'd be safe enough to withdraw. Mother has already withdrawn from the priesthood. She says that with the loss of her children, her husband being jailed like a common criminal, and her only two living children missing, her body cannot take the stress any longer. The priests were reluctant to let her go, but they would rather have her at their beck and call than dead." he could see the anger in the young woman's face and could see the bitterness in her eyes. "I hate them…they have cost us everything. And now, they've taken Ari away from me." he perked at that. What did she know that he didn't?

"Wha choo mean, mon?" He watched her take out a missive. It was military…high ranking. She handed it to him, even though he couldn't read it.

"This is a missive from the Alliance representative in Icecrown. He's beseeching someone close to the king to have Ari executed." she said quietly, tears in her eyes again. Zin felt his eyes go wide as she said this. They were going to kill one of their own? What for?

"Dey wants kill leetle huntah? Wha fo?" he watched her snort in anger, but it wasn't at him. She shrugged, but he had a feeling she knew…he was right.

"Why does anyone really kill? Survival? Not likely. Ari's not a threat to anyone in particular." she leaned down, her golden eyes reflecting the fire. She was quiet a second, long enough for it to become deathly still, and then spoke again. "It's fear. They fear her. She's the last human hunter that has managed to keep her sanity longer than a few months. She's been a hunter since we were little. She started training as a hunter when she turned sixteen and she's followed the path religiously since then. That was many years ago…" she sighed and turned, digging through her pack. She pulled out several large, thick slices of shoveltusk meat. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Ari gave me these to hold onto while we were going fishing. I don't think she'll mind if we eat them. She has most of our cooking supplies. That cat of hers likes fish a lot." she smiled and dug a few bottles out of her pack before moving over to the fire. He watched her in quiet contemplation while she cooked. He could tell she was enjoying herself. She seemed to enjoy cooking. He looked at the paper in his hands and quietly folded it, sticking it in a pouch. He may not have been able to save his mate and whelps, but this little human was now in his care, and he was determined to save her.

* * *

><p>Surinia felt lighthearted as she started seasoning the slabs of meat she'd pulled from her bag. She'd always found peace in cooking. She wondered if that was the part of her mother she'd gotten. Ari could cook, but she never found peace in it. She'd always found peace in nature…just sitting outside, staring up at the night sky…Suri shook her head. She couldn't afford to think of her sister right now. She had a troll to feed, since he'd gone through the trouble of saving her, treating her wounds, and not killing her.<p>

She wondered about this. What was his story? She remembered the way he'd reacted when she'd told him about the village and settlement burnings. He'd gone still, quiet, and then he'd moved away from her. Had someone he cared for died then? A loved one perhaps? A younger sibling or…a wife? That thought brought a tight feeling to her chest. She stopped cooking long enough to clutch her chest and look into the fire with confused golden eyes. Why would the thought of him being married affect her in such a way? She was human, he was a troll. They were not the same, nor could they ever _be _the same. Though she knew this in her head, her heart did not see it that way. She looked at him covertly, her lashes shadowing those bright, gold eyes.

In the eyes of her heart, he was the man that saved her from great evil. He had saved her at great risk to himself, and he continued to protect her, even though if he were caught by the Alliance, he'd be killed on the spot. That thought ripped a gasp from her throat, and had him looking at her. When their eyes met, more like her two golden orbs meeting his single red one, his was curious, hers slightly embarrassed. She smiled, laughed a little, and looked down. To cover her thoughts, she scratched the back of her head. "Water?" she asked awkwardly. She watched him reach into one of his bags and pull out a small canteen of water. He handed it to her.

"Bruddah Vol no be needin dis. I get new fo him." with a smile, she reached over for the water. What she didn't count on was their hands touching and sending an electrical current like the zap of a lightning elemental through them. They stared at one another for a while until Suri cleared her throat and went back to cooking. As she was cooking, she didn't notice the curious look he gave her before settling down to covertly watch her work.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, she shook his arm to wake him up. He looked at her, his eye blinking sleepily. When had he fallen asleep? He heard her giggle and hand him something. The smell woke his stomach, even as his mind struggled for clarity. He sniffed again and felt his mouth watering. He bit into it and rumbled in approval. It was good, despite the limited resources she'd had to prepare it. Something else was shoved into his hand and he blinked at it. It looked like some kind of vegetable, though he'd never seen it before. He watched her eating it and sniffed it before cautiously biting into it. Heat flooded his mouth and he stuck out his tongue.<p>

He noticed her giggle and goats milk was shoved into his hand. He gulped it down and eyed her as she shook her head. "I didn't even think about the fact that you probably don't eat these. I'm sorry, Zin." The way she said his name numbed his mind to the burning in his mouth. He watched as she bit into it and chewed, sipping some kind of brew. He looked at what she was drinking and arched a brow. Why would such a small woman like her be drinking a potent alcohol like that ale she sipped. And why didn't it seem to affect her? She finished her meal and then took something large and round out of her pack. She offered it to him and he arched a brow at her, unsure. She laughed and cut it with a small knife attached to her thigh.

She bit into it and he noticed the juice that ran down her chin. She licked it up with her tongue and he watched, entranced. When she spoke, it was slightly around the food in her mouth. "It's fruit. It's sweet. Tastes kind of like berries." She offered it to him again and he looked at it before grabbing her hand, the piece she'd bitten into still clutched by long, thin fingers. He brought her hand up and bit into the same piece she had, at a different spot. He noticed her eyes widen and the blush on her face before he let her hand go and started chewing. She was right, it was good.

He swallowed and nodded, thanking her. He then got up and went over to his bag, pulling something out. She watched him sit down at the mouth of the cave and smoke suddenly lifted from in front of him. She arched a brow…he smoked? She shook her head and went about cleaning up from their meal. Zin could hear her, but hoped she didn't hear him. As quietly as he could, he eased himself out of his pants and started to ease the ache she'd been causing for the last few hours. His smoking was just a cover…both smell and sound. He'd almost reached his peak when a noise caused him to cover himself quickly. He looked back to see her coming closer to him. He groaned internally. If she kept coming around him, there was no way he'd be able to control himself.

However, she just smiled at him and walked out past him. She looked up at the sky and let the rain soak her. As he watched, she ran her hands through her short hair, slicking it back from her face as water slid over her pale skin. He watched her as she took out a small knife and a piece of reflective glass. She walked over to him and handed it to him. "Hold this please." she said quietly. He did as he was told and let her position it so that she could see herself. With a low curse, she looked at him imploringly. "Could you stand up please? I can't position this high enough for me to see." he nodded and stood, his large body towering over hers. She knelt in front of him, on her knees, and positioned the looking glass to where she wanted it. She smiled when she did and slicked her hair back once more. She then proceeded to cut some of the wet strands. They fell to the floor as she hacked away.

He watched, with growing arousal, as she knelt there in front of him. She looked so beautiful like that, on her knees, rain drops sliding over her skin, her clothes clinging to her small, curvaceous body, her golden eyes glowing…he had a hard time controlling himself. He was going to have to go out tonight to relieve himself. But only after she was sleeping. He didn't want her to see him. When she was done, she took the glass and thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. He stared after her as she walked in, her soaked black shirt clinging and water running down over her long creamy legs. Even the short black leather boots were sensual when on her.

Without another thought, he walked out into the rain and a few paces from the cave. He dropped his trousers and wrapped his fist around his aching erection. He closed his eyes and remembered how she'd knelt in front of him. He didn't take long when he imagined her in front of him like that. He grunted as his body released the tension he'd been feeling since she'd squirmed against him on his mount earlier. He walked back to the cave, after having cleaned up, and found her wrapped in a blanket that was pulled up over her head. Obviously she didn't like being cold and after being out in the rain, she was. He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, wringing the water out of it. He took off his armor carefully, making sure not to make too much noise and wake her up. He polished it, making sure the rain didn't damage it. He then removed his wet clothes, leaving him in only his loincloth. He remembered the first time he and Vol'rokh had started traveling and had done their laundry together.

He'd questioned his mate's brother where his loincloth was as they'd washed their clothes in the river, naked. Vol had told him he didn't wear one and Zin had been shocked. He'd never met a troll that didn't. They held all kinds of traditions in their loincloths…even females wore them. Vol had just said he didn't like them, so he didn't wear them. Zin had never brought it up again. He shook his head and dug through his pack. He found his thick blanket and stretched out a little further from the fire than his human companion was. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed. Tomorrow they had a lot of ground to cover…some of it more dangerous than the other.

* * *

><p>Suri shivered a few times and stuck her head out of her blanket. The fire had died down to coals and her thin blanket was no use in the cooler night air of the mountains of Dragonblight. She'd recognized the difference in the smell when she'd gone outside. Where Grizzly Hills had a clean forest scent, Dragonblight smelled of smoke and death. She shivered again and curled up in a ball. She was freezing. Maybe leaving her wet clothes on hadn't been so smart. Then again, being naked in a cave with a male troll wasn't exactly smart either. And her clothes were dry now…though they'd stolen her body heat in the process.<p>

A noise caught her attention and she looked up to see her large blue companion shifting restlessly. His blanket fell away and she could see his muscles twitching, like he was trying to fight something. Her eyes again went to the scars and wondered if he was reliving some of them. She noticed the eye patch and wondered what had happened that he wore it. She heard him growl and she gasped. He was having a nightmare and it would continue unless she woke him up. Carefully, she laid her blanket down and crawled over to him. She tried to poke him in the arm to wake him, but all he did was shift away from her.

She crawled a little closer and shook his arm lightly, but he shrugged it off. Angry at his unconscious brush offs, she crawled so that she was right in front of him and started shaking his shoulder. He growled again and she suddenly found herself wrapped up in his arms. His restlessness died and his muscles stopped twitching as he held her. She noticed him reach down and pull his thick sleeping blanket over them and he exhaled, finally content. She blushed and wondered how she was going to get out of this one. Warmth engulfed her as she laid there. He was like a little heater snuggled up against her. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping she woke before him and had time to wriggle out of his arms and back to her blanket.

* * *

><p>Zin felt a tickle on his chest and cursed Vol in his mind. Vol and that damn cat of his were teasing him while he was trying to sleep. He tried ignoring it, but it was persistent. He opened his eye to try and find the younger troll, but all that met him was his raptor's baleful golden eyes and the sight of a bed of coals. He didn't see Vol'rokh or his cat, nor did he see the other male's pack and raptor. It was then he remembered being separated and the fact that there was a little human in the cave with him.<p>

He looked over at where the little human had been curled up last night and his eye widened…the blanket was empty. He felt the tickle again and carefully pulled up his blanket, afraid of what he'd find. A flush raced up his face and into his cheeks when he lifted the blanket and found the little human there, her breath tickling over the light hair dusting his chest. One of her arms was draped over his waist, her fingers dangling against his lower back, right above his loincloth. He felt her legs twisted around his and knew his growing arousal was cradled against her black clad pelvis. He prayed she wouldn't freak out when she woke up. He had no idea how she'd gotten here, but he wasn't complaining either. Her soft breasts were cushioned against his abdomen and every time she breathed, he felt her hard nipples.

He dropped the cover carefully and laid back, waiting for her to wake up. When he felt her stirring, he had to put his hands over his mouth to keep quiet. Her nails dug into his back and raked back towards his sides. Her hips pushed against his as she stretched. One of her feet caressed the back of his leg, while the other rubbed against his own foot. He felt the tiny prick of nails against his abdomen, right above what would have been his pants line. He carefully moved his hands and tried to feign sleep. However, that was impossible when she turned to her other side and bumped his pelvis with her behind. He almost yelped as he quickly got up, dressed, and walked out of the cave, telling himself he needed to find breakfast.

* * *

><p>Suri snickered as she wrapped herself up in Zin's blanket. When she'd first woken up, she hadn't remembered how she'd gotten where she was. And then she'd remembered about his nightmare, how holding her had calmed the large male down, and how warm it had been. And then she'd decided to tease him for putting her in the position she was in. She'd dug her nails into his skin, pushed her chest against his stomach, thrust her hips against his, and ran her feet along his legs and feet. He'd managed to stay quiet, until she'd turned over and bumped him with her bottom. He'd bolted away from her faster than Ariella bolted from lightning.<p>

She remembered the way his body had reacted to hers and she couldn't help the warmth that filled her. She'd never been particularly averse to having a lover from a different race, but a troll? She listened to her surroundings as she waited for her companion to return. His raptor mount would let her know. She heard the raptor grunt and she stuck her head out of the cover, only to find an undead staring at her. The raptor was lying on the ground, keening piteously. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was cruelty to animals.

With a swiftness that surprised the undead, she jumped up, had her sword, and was rushing the cloth wearer. She took a swing and hissed when he dodged. She whirled as she started falling and hacked at him, scoring a hit on his vulnerable side. He gripped his side and said something that sounded really nasty. She gave him a vicious smile and inched over to the raptor. She reached down and soothed it, her eyes never leaving the undead. The raptor nuzzled her hand, assuring her it was not too hurt, and she stood again, both hands on her sword.

The undead laughed at her, until a shadow fell on them both. She felt warmth at her back and turned slowly. Standing there behind her was Zin'thraze. He was looking at his raptor, who crooned at him, almost like it was apologizing. Zin's burning red eye then went to the undead, which didn't seem as afraid as he should. He said something to Zin then.

"Is that human your plaything?" Zin didn't answer, just stared blankly. The undead chuckled and dropped its guard. Zin watched the creature approach Surinia, giving her a lusty, yet hate filled stare. The undead came closer and he felt her back up into him, her body shaking slightly.

The undead looked her up and down and then reached out to touch her hair. When he did, Zin caught his arm in a crushing grip, his teeth bared. "Don tuch wha ain yos, mon." he hissed and threw the undead away from them. Suri took that opportunity to go over to Zin's raptor and check its wound. It was a small wound, but she didn't like it. She reached over and snatched up her pack, pulling out her red healing salve and a patch of cloth. She poured some onto the cloth and then dabbed at the raptor's wound. It crooned at her and nuzzled her side, right against her breast. She smiled at it and patted its head before bandaging it up.

She looked at Zin, her eyes full of anger. "You tell that gutless pig that if he wants me, he's going to have to kill me first. Only cowards hurt animals." she hissed and brandished her sword again. Zin walked towards the undead and glared at him.

"She don like ya mon. She say ya wan her, ya gon have tah kill her. I don recommen dat, mon. I hate tah have tah kill ya fo hurtin her." the undead regarded him and then looked at Suri, a sick grin coming to his face.

"I'll take that chance to have a go at her. I will fight her." the undead walked around him and stared at Suri. She seemed to understand without words, because a smirk came to her face and she put her sword on her shoulder.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get serious." she murmured and then stuck her sword into the stone of the cave floor. She went over to the raptor and pulled a small, bulky sack from the saddle. She reached in and pulled out a small device with a goblin symbol on it. "No better time to see if Havald's precious Item Rack works." she pressed a button and a small explosion rocked them. When the smoke cleared, they could hear her coughing. She was covered in wicked, spiked armor. Her shield was at her side once more and her sword was leaning against it. Her hands were busy at her head, trying to right her helmet. Zin couldn't help the smirk that came to his face as he watched her try and turn her helmet the right way.

"DAMMIT! Havald, I'ma kill you next time I see you!" she hissed until she managed to jerk the helmet off. When it was off, she leveled the undead with a wicked smile. "I warn you, I'm a hybrid fighter…I don't follow just one branch of being a warrior." this intrigued Zin and he just stood there, watching.

The undead smirked and readied himself. He was about to summon a demon when Suri stomped the ground, making her weapons fly up to where she caught them and then she rushed forward. Her helmet was now on her head the right way and it hid everything except her eyes. She drove the undead out of the cave, slashing at him relentlessly. He was about to cast another spell when she bashed him in the face with her shield and followed that with a quick jab of her sword. She felt her sword take hold of flesh and smiled. She ripped outwards and watched as she cut the undead in half. She snorted and walked away from where the snide undead had fallen and smiled sweetly at Zin, who was slightly stunned at her display of skill and power.

Suddenly, there was a gasp and she looked up to see a young blood elf girl looking down at the corpse of the undead. She looked at Suri, who looked confused. She cautiously walked up to them and bowed, clearly frightened. "G-good evening. M-my name is N-Nadia Suntouched. Uhm…" she looked back at the undead and then gulped nervously. "A-are you the one that k-killed my master?" Suri was horrified. That monster had a slave?

"Yes, yes child, I am the one that killed that monster." she said gently in Thalassian. The girl looked surprised that a human knew her native language. Suri smiled gently at her. "Don't be afraid. I have many friends that are of blood elf decent. Most are half breeds, but they remember their native tongue easily enough." the girl smiled shyly and reached out and took Suri's hand. Suri watched her and wondered what was going on.

"I have nowhere to go. My master has been the only one I have known since I was much younger. Can…can I go with you?" she looked so hopeful that Suri couldn't help her heart melting.

"Of course. I am Surinia Delanysus. This is Zin'thraze and his raptor, Talkeit. What are you, child? You are obviously not a warlock, like the Forsaken I vanquished." the girl seemed startled and looked back at the undead. She smiled shyly once more and nodded.

"You are correct, milady. I am indeed no warlock. I have never been allowed to train, milady. The master did not like the idea of me having the power to leave. I do, however, know how to sew, cook, fish, clean, and gather herbs." the young girl seemed happy in her place, but it made Suri sick. Suri smiled and put her hand on the girl's head.

"Call me Suri, Nadia. I'm no more a lady than that monster was a lord. You are free; you have no master any longer. Only friends that will protect you." Suri patted the girl's head and then pulled her close. "If you can sew and gather herbs, then you have professions that can help you survive. I will teach you the way of the warrior as we travel to Dalaran. When we reach the mage city, you can either decide to stay there and sell your wares, or you can travel with me. It is up to you." she smiled kindly at the girl who reminded her of Trinity in mannerisms. She looked up and noticed the look in Zin'thraze's eyes. She quelled his look with one of her own and smiled at the girl.

"Come, we have far to travel and little time in which to do it. My sister will soon be in Dalaran…I do not want to keep her waiting." The three of them went about packing up and then Zin looked at Suri.

"Talkeit can no carry us tah Wyrmrest Temple. He tah weak from da injury." Suri nodded and took out what looked like a bone. She put it to her lips and blew through it, making the two look at her. Talkeit stared at her, as if he could hear something the others couldn't. Suri looked at Zin and smirked.

"This will be much faster than running on the ground, no offense to you Tal." the raptor snuffed and walked over to her, nuzzling her shoulder. She giggled and rubbed him as she would a puppy. She took off her helmet and her gauntlets as they waited. She stuffed them into her bag and pulled at the neckline of her armor. "Dammit…this armor is so constricting. I can't believe Ari wears hers all the time. Hunter gear must be more comfortable than warrior gear." Suri complained. She finally started taking her armor off. She pulled out another one of the devices she'd used earlier and stuck it to her armor and pushed a button. The armor disappeared and a light on the gadget flickered on. She proceeded to do that until only her sword and shield were left.

She breathed out happily. "I must remember to thank Havald for his wonderful Item Rack next time I see him." she stretched and rolled her neck. Zin watched her and then noticed she'd cut her hair shorter than he'd originally thought. Now dry, it fluffed all around her head like a halo. She had longer pieces in the front while short spikes stuck out on the back. The spikes were fluffy, but stuck out like his hair.

The air suddenly felt heavy and he could see the excitement in Suri. She looked up at the sky and grinned madly as a large shadow fell over them. A large, dark red and black proto drake landed in front of them and crooned at Suri, who rushed forward and hugged its large draconic head. "Kimbo!" she said excitedly and patted it on the head. Its odd wings made it look like a reptilian bat. It scuttled close to her obviously enjoying her company. Zin just watched her interact with the large lizard. She patted him again and looked back at her two companions. Zin had put his raptor away as soon as the air had turned heavy. He wasn't so sure about this proto drake. However, it would make Suri happy and he wanted to keep her happy for some reason.

Without a word Zin picked up their things and walked over to the drake, who eyed him warily. Suri put her arms around Nadia, who looked terrified of the large dragon. "Nadia, this is my baby, Kimbo. I found him as a hatchling a few years back and decided to keep him. With a little love and care, he's become a deceptively large baby." Nadia looked at the beast warily and offered her hand. Kimbo lowered his head and sniffed her, rumbling in approval.

With a chuckle, she led the young blood elf to the large drake's back and helped her up into the saddle. Suri then turned to Zin, who was staring just as warily as the girl had. She giggled and shook her head. "C'mon Zin…don't tell me you're afraid!" she teased and tossed him a sly look. He arched a brow and puffed out his chest a bit. She noticed and started giggling madly. She gave him a coy look and, to his surprise, started flirting with him. "Oh, look at him, the big bad Zin. Better run for the hills, 'cause you cross him and you'll never see him coming!" she took their packs from him and shook her head. "Zin, stop being a baby and get on…unless you need my help." Zin downright glared at her then.

"Ya drake no gonna try an eat meh, eh leetle Shuree?" Suri blushed and smiled. His Common was getting better and better the more he was around her. He could pronounce things much better than before. She giggled and gave him a once over, her eyes teasing.

"No, but I might. You're looking mighty yummy right now. Especially since I've already fought once and have had no breakfast to speak of." her eyes were hooded as she turned back to her drake, giggling at the blush on Zin's face. Nadia was blushing at the blatant way the two interacted. Suri jumped up behind Nadia and then extended her hand down to help Zin up. She pulled him up and then smiled joyously.

"This just gives me the chance to sleep while we fly. Kimbo knows the way and with you behind me, I have someone to lean against!" she cheered and leaned back into him, snuggling down for the semi-long flight. Zin blushed and shook his head, unsure about this woman's blatant attitude.

* * *

><p>Zin could tell that, true to her word, Surinia was very much asleep. The large drake rumbled and Zin stiffened. He wasn't sure about this monster that Suri called her baby. However, he trusted her enough to know she wouldn't have put a child on the back of this thing unless it was safe. He looked up as they were flying and could see Dalaran coming into view. Before she'd slipped off to sleep, Surinia had talked to the young blood elf, Nadia, and explained what being a warrior was all about. He'd never thought of it the way she'd described it. Even now, her words resounded in his mind.<p>

_'A warrior is the shield of her companions. While the other paths have their specific uses, it's the warrior's job to protect her companions from the danger surrounding them…even at the cost of her own life.' _He wondered if that was how her brothers had seen it when they'd died in Shadowmoon Valley protecting their guild mates and family. He had no doubt it was, as Suri had told him both boys had been younger than her and had been trained briefly by her father, who'd trained her. She'd even proudly thumped her chest and told him she'd trained the two boys for six months before she'd allowed them into the guild. Ariella, her twin, had made that a stipulation of them joining.

He looked down at her peaceful face. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful young woman was so bloody dangerous. She didn't look like much until you saw her in action. She was carefree and fun-loving. Something you didn't see too often nowadays. He watched as her face twisted slightly and he noticed her unconsciously grip her ribs. He'd known there would be something bothering her. Now that the adrenaline and all that stuff was gone she was feeling the effects of the last few days. He put his large, warm hand on her and watched as the heat soothed her. He smiled to himself and reached over her to put her hand on the young blood elf's shoulder.

"Ah know Shuree mean well, but don look like ya wants tah be a warror. Ya eva have a dream, child?" the girl looked guiltily at Suri, who was sleeping, and then back at Zin.

"I can vaguely remember my father being a great blood knight. He died protecting mother and I from something. I don't remember what it was, but I remember being afraid of it. I think my mother may have been a priestess. I can remember people coming to her and asking her for healing. Anyone she touched would leave in much better shape than when they came." Zin nodded and patted her head.

"Ya know da blood knights be da same as paladins from da human side, right?" the girl nodded and looked at her hands. Zin chuckled and shook his head. "Don feel bad, child. Shuree jus wan make sure ya be able suvive ya eva get stuck on ya own like dat aggin. Ya say ya fathah be a blood knight…ya know dey be healahs too, uh?" she looked shocked and looked at him.

"Really? I didn't realize that. My father never healed…it was always my mother. Father protected the people in our village with his life. He was strong and courageous." she smiled and looked at her hands again. Zin chuckled and shook his head.

"Ya love ya fathuh veruh much. Ah can tell. Ah had leetle girl like ya…long time go. Ah love huh veruh much. She veruh portant tah ol'Zin." his heart hurt talking about his family, but it was better to comfort Nadia at his own expense than let her suffer.

"What happened to her, if I may ask?" Zin sighed and put his hand to the side of his face…the one where his eye patch was.

"She be killed by humans dat hunt trolls fo no uddah reason dan cuz dey don undastand us. Dey tink we evil cuz dey don undastand oah way o life. Da humans kill mah mate, boaf mah sons…and mah leetle Hai'zong…she bout ya age when she killed. Ah miss huh much, but ah know she betta off now. She no have watch huh fathah kill no mo. She neva like fo Zin tah kill." he shook his head and smiled sadly. He could tell Nadia was still looking at him, but she cleared her throat and turned back around.

"I'm sorry about your daughter, Zin'thraze." she whispered and he could tell that she was weeping for him. He put his hand on her head and patted it.

"It okey…been long time. No hurt so much no mo. Ah miss dem all time, but Zin know dey still here." he thumped his hand on his chest, right above his heart and smiled. It was something he truly believed now. He felt Nadia nod and he sighed, content. Suddenly, he felt something on his thigh, like a soothing touch. He looked down and found Suri's hand drawing small circles in the leather of his pants. He absently wondered if she'd heard what he said about his family. When she moved her hand to one of his and gave a squeeze, he knew she had. It was her way of comforting him without showing anyone else. He kind of liked it that way.

"If you want to follow the path of the healer, Nadia, I can find someone to train you." Surinia said without opening her eyes. Zin noticed Nadia stiffen and blush, and then hang her head ashamedly.

"I'm sorry Miss Suri…I just…I can't bring myself to hurt people like that warlock did…" she said quietly. Suri laughed, a fully joyous sound. It lifted Nadia's spirits.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Nadia. Being a healer is a gift that few can manage…but I think you have what it takes. I'll send a letter to my mother. She's the greatest healer I've ever come across. She may have been a priest trainer for Stormwind, but since my father was imprisoned, she's withdrawn from the Alliance, though she's not said much about it." Suri's voice was slightly sad, but she just perked and smiled like it was nothing.

"But don't worry…me and Ari are going to get daddy out…somehow." she smiled and giggled. Zin shook his head…she was perpetually optimistic.

* * *

><p>Zin was the first to notice that something wasn't right. Suri had slipped off to sleep once more and Nadia was leaning back against the charismatic warrior. He noticed there were wyverns all around them and no real reason for them to be. And then there were the whispers of magic he could feel tingling over his skin. There were tons of Horde here and they were planning something. So, as soon as they entered Crystalsong Forest, he urged the large drake to the ground. Suri woke up as soon as they hit solid ground and looked around.<p>

"Zin…what's wrong? Why did we land out here and not on the landing pad?" her questions were quieted when Zin put his hand on her mouth and pointed into the air as they stealthily made their way through the woods to the ground passage to Dalaran. When Suri looked up, her eyes widened. There was a wall of wyverns all around Dalaran…there was no way they'd have made it through. She wondered what was going on and then noticed two paladins racing towards the sewer line entrance, a few Horde chasing after them. Suri bristled and looked at Zin.

"Get Nadia into the city. I'll meet you there." she quickly jumped off her drake and took her 'item rack' with her. She ran and pushed the button on the device while she was, and suddenly there was an explosion. It caught the attention of the paladins and their pursuers and they stopped and stared at the smoke. Suddenly, a battle cry came from the smoke and several of the Horde that had been chasing the paladins were knocked off their mounts by a flying mass of black armor.

Zin watched from the safety of the sewer line as Suri dismounted the Horde, which numbered ten. She took out the three healers first, shield bashing them into oblivion. She then took out the rogue, the hunter, both warlocks, the two warriors and was left with a hulking tauren death knight. The oversized bovine made a grunting noise and Suri lifted her chin.

"Say that to my face, ya walking burger!" she taunted and launched herself at the death knight. The large male was slightly shocked, but managed to avoid what would have been a killing blow. The two danced around each other for a few moments until the death knight froze her in place. Suri cursed and blocked his attacks with her shield, but he managed to hit her in the shoulder and she dropped her shield. Her eyes widened and then she gave a vicious smirk.

Suddenly, the tauren fled from her, and she tore herself free of the ice. She rolled and picked up her shield as the tauren turned back and ran at her. She rolled again and came to her feet right as the tauren lifted its heavy mace to kill her. Zin was about to race out to her when he watched her shove her sword at the large male. The sick sound of metal meeting flesh rang out and Zin heard the tauren grunt in pain. He watched as Suri sank to the ground with the tauren, her sword sticking through him.

She laid him down carefully and withdrew her blade. She said a small prayer and then stood. She noticed the two paladins close by and waved. She gave one sad look at the Horde she'd killed and shook her head. Zin heard her words as clear as day. "Such a waste of life…how sad…" she then made her way over to them and smiled at him. It was a sad 'this is how it must be' smile and then she turned to the paladins, who had just made their way over to them. Zin watched in fascination as Suri's entire demeanor changed.

"Hey!" she greeted with a smile. He noticed the larger of the two paladins stop and the smaller nudged him. Suri seemed oblivious. "What was that all about? Why were those guys chasing you?" her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and Zin knew from watching her that meant she was on guard still. He watched as the figure reached up and removed its helm. Ice blue eyes stared at them, locks of chestnut hair framing a handsome yet young face. He noticed the stillness in Suri immediately.

The young man reached into the pouch on his side and took something out. He extended his hand to Suri, who held hers out reflexively. A large tooth on a leather string. The words that left his mouth had a slight accent to them. "My little dragon hawk has come home to roost." he said. Zin saw Suri stiffen and then launch herself at the young man enthusiastically.

"MIKEL!" she cried and held him to her as a mother would a long lost child. She took her helmet off and threw it on the ground and got the young man in a headlock, ruffling his hair affectionately. Zin was slightly miffed by the way she was acting, but then Nadia tugged his sleeve. He looked down at her and noticed her awe filled eyes.

"They are blood knights…like my father used to be…" she ran over to Suri and wrapped her arms around the older woman on pretense as she used Suri's body to hide her face as she covertly looked at the two paladins. The smaller of the two perked and removed his helmet, a smirk on his face.

"Well hello there, young maiden." he said in a smooth tenor. Suri arched a brow and looked at the obviously older of the two paladins.

"Mikel…who is that?" she asked in a dumbfounded voice as she pointed to what seemed to be a young blood elf paladin. This 'Mikel' just chuckled.

"His name is-" he was cut off when the young man yelped and leapt off his horse onto the older male.

"Scruff…my name is Scruff!" he glared down at Mikel, who was laughing from beneath him, his body shaking. Scruff had his hands over Mikel's mouth so that the older paladin couldn't speak to confirm or deny. Suri burst out laughing and shook her head, her hand on the top of Nadia's head. The young man smiled and then glared down at Mikel, who was trying to make him get up.

"Well…Scruff…why don't you tell me why the two of you were being chased by that many Horde." the young man blushed and looked down at Mikel, who sweat dropped. Scruff laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, uh, the problem didn't originally start with me. You see, this group of stinky males followed my sister home from Dalaran. When Drake, I mean Mikel, and I went back by the house to let mother and father know where we were going and what we were doing, we found them harassing Kisaria. The death knight you just bashed had my parents cornered and those guys said if Kisaria didn't go with them, they'd kill our parents." Scruff got up off Mikel, who coughed and rubbed his neck.

"After that, Scruff decided that paladins can be rogues and snuck up behind them and knocked one of them out. The others found him and made jokes about him looking and sounding like a female." he looked over at Scruff, who had a petulant look on his face.

"Needless to say a few of them were aching in the nethers for their crude jokes at my expense." he turned red and crossed his arms over his chest. Suri laughed and she felt Nadia giggling against her as the younger girl hid her face in Suri's cape. Suri sighed and motioned them to follow. The two paladins took the reins of their horses and followed to the sewer lines where Zin remained hidden in the shadow. Neither of the paladins looked surprised to see him.

"You must be Zin'thraze. Vol'rock has told us much about you and your losses. I wish there was something I could do or say, but all I can do at this moment is thank you for taking care of Surinia." Zin watched him with one cautious eye and then nodded, favoring quiet acceptance over the chance of his voice wavering. He wondered what connection this young man had with his little warrior. His eye rounded a bit at the thought. He'd just referred to her as _his._ They weren't mates, nor were they lovers. So…why did claiming her like that feel so right? He let it go and they made their way up into the underbelly of Dalaran.

* * *

><p>Mikel was miffed. Not only was Ariella in the company of a troll and seemingly completely comfortable, but so was Surinia. Absently he wondered when they'd become so comfortable around the races that composed the other faction. It was one thing to be grateful for saving one's life, but quite another when his sister was running around with a little blood elf with her. He didn't know the circumstances, however, so he said nothing. He did notice that his sister didn't seem to notice that the male she was flirting with, in this case Zin'thraze, was a troll.<p>

He watched as his sister made light of situations she and their sister had been in before, how she was currently feeling and various other things. Zin was quiet, allowing her to be the center of attention. He spoke to her quietly and often told her that she needed to see a doctor, to which she just smiled and told him he worried too much. Mikel watched them interact as they made their way to the Inn in the Underbelly. Suri would tease Zin, who would shake his head and have an appropriate retort each time. She would laugh at him and then put her hand on top of the young blood elf's head, making the girl smile shyly and look at her hands.

They finally made it to the Inn and he noticed his sister's coloring was not as promising as it had been earlier. He didn't seem to be the only one that noticed, because he could tell that Zin was watching her very closely. They had just walked up to the innkeeper when he noticed his sister sway, and he would have caught her, had it not been for the male troll that seemed one step ahead of him. Zin cursed under his breath and pushed past the innkeeper to the nearest available room. The concerned innkeeper sent his assistant for a healer, for which Mikel couldn't help but be thankful.

Mikel watched as Zin laid her on the bed and put his hand on her forehead, his 'thumb' right in the center. He made a noise and reached into his pack and pulled something out. Mikel could hear Nadia behind them, her muffled sobs making him sympathize with the girl. "Scruff, why don't you take Nadia topside and let her have a look around. If you see something you like, come back and talk to me. I'll go with you and see if it's worth buying." Scruff nodded and took Nadia's hand and started towards the exit that would take them topside.

Mikel looked at Zin, who never took his eyes from Suri. "Ya need tah go wit dem, boy. Nutin ya can do heyah. I take care huh. Don worry, I watch huh fo ya. Take care dem kids." Mikel was reluctant, but nodded and followed after the kids. Zin had good instincts and would come and get them if anything happened.

Mikel had just crossed over the bridge and was making his way up when he heard Scruff's voice at the top. "Get away from her, you jerk!" Mikel sighed and hurried up the tunnel passage and was met by two undead, an orc and a blood elf. The blood elf had what appeared to be a painful grip on Nadia's wrist, because she had tears in her eyes and she was wincing.

"Please let me go, you're hurting me…" she whimpered and tugged at her wrist. The blood elf seemed angry and tugged her towards him.

"Do not tell me what to do. I am from a noble family while you are nothing." he told Scruff, who turned red and tears appeared in his eyes. His teeth were clenched and he was glaring at the arrogant elf. The blood elf suddenly turned back and looked down at Nadia, who had tears running down her face from the pain he was inflicting. "You are a pretty little thing. I think I will take you with me." he turned to leave, but he didn't get far. Blazing cat-like gold eyes met him, as did bared teeth.

"You let go of her arm right now before I rip yours off and smack you around with it." Came growled Thalassian. Standing there with sweat glazed skin, red cheeks, and wild eyes was none other than Surinia. She was gripping her side as if in pain and she was panting. The four Horde looked at one another and laughed at Suri, who squeezed one eye shut to stave off the pain she was in.

"And just what do you intend to do if I don't, little human. You have a pretty good grasp of Thalassian for being a filthy Alliance whore." Mikel stiffened and glared at the man and was about to make a move when his sister showed them that, despite being in pain, she was more than capable of handling things.

Before the four Horde friends could blink, the blood elf that had insulted Scruff and taken hold of Nadia was against the stone wall, a dagger at his throat. Suri's eyes were glazed with fever and anger. "You ever speak like that in front of my kids again and I'll rip your forked tongue out. You ever put your hands on them again and there won't be enough left of you for your friends to identify." she growled and pressed the blade harder against his throat. When she was sure he understood, she released him and turned back to Scruff and Nadia. Nadia ran to her, crying into her shoulder. Suri reached out and brought Scruff to her.

"Don't worry about that trash. He likes to think he's better than he really is." she smiled at him and cupped his cheek. Scruff smiled half heartedly at her and nodded. Mikel watched her comfort the kids, but he also saw the horde males angrily whispering. One of the undead took out a dagger and was about to attack when he suddenly slumped to the floor. The other undead and the orc followed, until only the blood elf remained. A glowing red eye met glowing green ones.

"Don be tinkin o hurtin da leetle woe'man. I don care who ya be, ya don hurt females." came the grating voice of the one eyed Zin'thraze. The blood elf looked at his companions and then at the troll that stepped from the shadows.

"You would protect someone of the Alliance? You traitorous dog!" the blood elf gasped when he was picked up by the front of his shirt and stared into ice blue eyes. Mikel sneered at him.

"We are neither Horde nor Alliance, so back off. You mess with my little brother again and I will kill you." the blood elf's eyes opened wide as Mikel dropped him on his butt. The blood elf just stared at them as they took Suri back down to the Inn in the Underbelly. It was Zin that spoke for them all.

"Shuree…ya crazy woe'man, why ya gotta do sumtin so reckless?" Mikel noticed Suri smile up at the large troll male as her eyes flickered.

"Because you always save me…" she said half heartedly and then her body went limp as she passed out. Zin grumbled under his breath, but just shook his head and carried her back to the bed she'd been lying in before she'd run off to play hero.

* * *

><p>Zin stared down at Surinia with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. He'd turned his back for one minute and she'd disappeared. He'd panicked and frantically searched everywhere, until he'd heard boisterous laughter at the entrance to one of the tunnels leading topside. The laughter had drawn him and he'd showed up in time to hear a blood elf call her a whore. He'd been about to slit the bastards throat, but she'd beaten him to it. She'd held up quite well considering she was running a fever and was still injured. Zin motioned to the healer he'd been welcoming when Suri had disappeared.<p>

The healer came in, a young assistant on her heels. The assistant gave Zin an appraising look before following her master in to heal Suri. The young troll female had a little sway in her hips as she passed the older male troll and smiled invitingly at him. He only looked at her once before he turned and told the others to slip topside and do their errands covertly. Mikel took the two teens with him as he walked away.

Zin returned to the room and found the old healer scowling at her young apprentice. "Zai'sang, you are a healer of the Kirin Tor. As such, you are required to perform your task without prejudice. If you cannot do this, I will release you as my apprentice here and now." Zin stayed in the shadows and watched them. The young female troll looked out to see if he was there, but she couldn't see him where he was.

"But mastah…it no right. Why a troll like dat be wit a human? He wise and strong…why he waste his time on a human?" the young troll crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Suri. "I no wanna help huh. He be bettah off if she die!" the youngling said petulantly. Zin's eyes narrowed and he crept forward. Zin watched the resignation in the old healer's eyes.

"Very well, Zai'sang. I hereby banish you from Dalaran. You have disgraced the Kirin Tor and me along with it. You are no longer welcome here." the young troll looked shocked as two mages appeared and ported her away. The old healer sighed and sat down by Suri's bed. "I'm getting too old for this. That's the fourth one this month. It's so hard to find good apprentices." he watched the old tauren lean over Suri and then gasp. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, my dear. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. She was jealous, I'm sure." Zin heard Suri sigh, a sad, lonely sound.

"It's alright Maharette. I'd rather her openly hate me than heal me to death. I have that affect on women. Only one that can stand me is Ari, and even she gets irritated with me sometimes. It seems your Earthmother blessed me with more sex appeal than I know what to do with…" her golden eyes were glazed and somewhat sad when the old healer helped her sit up to drink a draught. Zin was again shocked by the pure beauty this one little human held. She was far more appealing than any other female he'd seen since the death of his mate.

He listened to the healer as she checked Suri over. They talked the whole session. "When was the last time you visited your son, Maharette?" the old tauren chuckled and shook her head.

"You are much too concerned with others, my child. You need to be more concerned about yourself. You were really beat up this time. Had it not been for your strong background, I'm sure you'd have perished long ago." he heard both women laugh and found he liked hearing Surinia laugh.

"I can't help it that I was born with a sword in one hand and shield in the other. Besides, I'm not as old as you and I don't have kids. You should really go see him, Maharette, I'm serious. You know as well as I do you're getting to that age that things happen even when you don't want them to." the old tauren went quiet and then sighed.

"You are right, yet again, my child. Though I would like to refute what you say, I cannot. I will go see my son when an escort becomes available. I will not bother the Kirin Tor for something so menial." Zin didn't like where this was going. Sure, he wouldn't mind helping her, but they were on a schedule. Suddenly, Suri did what he'd hoped she wouldn't.

"We'll take you there, Maharette. It's no trouble. I just have to wait for Ari and then we can head out. I'm sure Ari will be excited!" Zin sighed and then walked into the room. He knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Suri felt much better now than before. She'd rested-for almost four days now, been healed by one of her closest friends, and had a good meal. Now all she had to do was talk to Mikel and see what he'd wanted to talk to her about since they found one another. Maharette had stayed and eaten with her every evening, much to her delight. Zin had been quiet ever since he'd appeared from nowhere, like he always did. She was pretty sure he'd heard her and Maharette talking. She hoped he got back with Mikel and the kids soon. She wanted to talk to Maharette about training Nadia in the art of healing.<p>

She looked up at the sound of something growling and found herself face to face with a snarling undead male. She blinked several times until she noticed that the male was glaring at her. She arched a brow and looked at Maharette, who looked troubled. "Hey, Maharette, what's he saying? I don't understand Gutterspeak." Maharette looked at her, her entire countenance disturbed.

"He says you're the bitch that took off his jaw the other day. He claims you killed him." Suri looked confused and then she burst into laughter. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"No, seriously, what's he saying?" when Maharette gave her a stern look, her laughing died and her eyes widened. "You serious? He thinks I killed him? Where? I've been bedridden the last four days!" Maharette turned to the undead and told him the same thing. The undead shook his head, pointed to her, and said something.

"He says that he ran into you in Kamagua and you took off his jaw and then killed him. Says there's no way he'd ever forget your face." Suri looked at the undead, then at her hands and realization struck her.

"Ariella…he fought Ariella. Ask him if the me he fought was traveling with a troll hunter." Maharette did and the undead froze, his eyes narrowed. She didn't need a translation when the undead nodded. Surinia hissed and jumped to her feet.

"You tell that rat bastard if he did anything to Ariella, I'll kill him again, just for good measure!" Maharette said something and the undead shook his head, and leaned back so that he wasn't close to them anymore. He said something and then walked away. Suri was still seething however. "If he hurt Ariella, I swear-" Maharette cut her off.

"I thought you said Ariella was coming here to meet you. Kamagua is in the opposite direction. What could have happened?" Maharette watched Suri as she sat back down and thought about it. The old tauren jumped when Suri slammed her hands on the table.

"_Dammit_! I should have known it! _That's_ what Mikel had wanted to talk to me about! He's got a message from Ari!" Suri jumped to her feet and raced topside. The sun almost blinded her when she did, but she shook it off and ran to the crafters district. She came up short when she saw an angry looking warlock butting heads with her young charge, Nadia.

"I'm not making it for free you cheap jerk! I supplied all the materials for it, so you're either going to pay full price, or I'll find someone willing to! Just because you were friends with that evil kidnapping corpse doesn't mean you can steal from me!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The undead looked like he was going to say more, but Scruff walked over and glared. Almost a good six inches taller than the undead, his scowl was rather uninviting.

"In other words, pay up or get lost. Don't make me get the Kirin Tor involved." the young elves seemed to do pretty well together. She was proud of them for speaking their native Thalassian, though many chose to speak Orcish or Gutterspeak when addressing the races of the Horde. Suri smiled indulgently and walked up behind the undead, which seemed stuck between wanting the item and wanting to kill them. She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to speak Thalassian to him.

"I suggest you either pay or take your business elsewhere, warlock. I'd hate to have to beat you up in front of all your buddies for messing with my little friend." she purred and waited for him to turn around. When he did, his eyes went wide and round and he pointed at her before speaking Thalassian.

"How is it that a human knows almost perfect Thalassian?" the rotting creature demanded. Suri chuckled and leaned against the building near the tailor's shop.

"I have lots of friends, Mr. Corpse. So, are you going to pay for the piece you commissioned or are you going to get lost like a good little warlock?" he noticed her hand rubbing the dagger hilt just visible from behind her back. He gulped nervously, turned back to the young blood elf female, and put the required amount in her hand. She smiled at him, wrapped the piece carefully, and bid him good day. He arched a brow at her and shook his head, muttering about females being confusing.

When he was well out of earshot, Suri arched her own brow and leaned down to them. "That one wouldn't know what to do with a female if she came with an instruction manual." she teased and watched the two youths burst into laughter. She smirked and looked around. "Either of you seen my brother? I need to talk to him." Both blondes looked at one another, then at her and shook their heads.

"He said he had something to take care of and then disappeared. I think Zin went with him. Something about investigating something you'd shown Zin?" Suri blanched and took off towards the Violet Citadel. She could hear her brother's voice from inside. She skidded to a stop, her eyes wide and round.

"_Mikel_!" she raced up to him and was between him and the mages in seconds. "Stay away from my brother!" she growled menacingly. Her hand was on her dagger as she kept the mages at arms length. "I've already lost a sister and two brothers to the likes of you…I won't lose Mikel and Ariella too!" she leveled a malevolent glare on the mages, who looked confused.

"You seem to misunderstand, young one. We are not the Alliance, nor are we Horde." the female in front of her, an elf, said. She looked like a blood elf, but without the haughty aura. The human by her side had a hand on his own weapon. Suri turned to her brother, her eyes blazing.

"What do you think you're doing here! We're supposed to be laying low! Instead, I nearly get attacked by some freaky Forsaken that mistakes me for Ari and I have to save Scruff and Nadia from a Forsaken warlock trying to steal from them! What were you thinking!" she hissed and looked over her shoulder to find Zin crouched in the shadows. Suri's eyes blazed and she marched over to the troll, who stood up as she approached. "And _you_! What right do you have to tell Mikel what I told you! He's my brother, I should have been the one to tell him something that important! Ariella and Mikel are all I have left, Zin…how could you do that to me!" there were angry tears in her eyes as she backed away from him. She turned away, a tear falling down her cheek.

"We're leaving. Pack your things Mikel. We're going to Kamagua. That's where Ariella was last seen. I'm not leaving my sister out there alone." she didn't even look at Zin as she walked out. He could feel her sadness like an ache in his own chest. He put his hand to his chest, over where his heart rested, a pained look on his face. The mages gave him a sympathetic look as Mikel sighed and followed his sister out. She was already a good twenty to thirty paces ahead of him. Zin stood there and wondered if she'd be mad at him the whole time.

Suri felt like she had a dagger sticking out of her back. She'd told Zin things she'd never told anyone…especially a stranger. She'd trusted him…and he'd betrayed her. He'd told her brother the first chance he'd gotten and then run and told the Kirin Tor. It wasn't the path Surinia had wanted to take…she'd wanted to find her sister, reunite the three siblings, and _then_ decide on what to do about the possible bounty on Ari's head. She wiped at the angry tears on her face as she made her way back to where she'd left Nadia and Scruff. Both were quiet when she walked up.

"Pack your things young ones. We're going to Kamagua. My sister was spotted there and we need to find her. Now more than ever…" she turned and came face to face with Zin, who just stared at her for a moment. She looked away and walked past him. He could see the betrayal that flashed over her face and he felt a sudden surge of anger. He'd been asking if they'd seen any suspicious Alliance activity lately and this is how she reacted? He waited for her to head down and then followed, keeping to the shadows. He watched her walk to the Inn, where Maharette still sat. The old tauren asked her if she was alright and she just grunted and walked into the room she'd been sleeping in. The old tauren sighed and shook her head before getting up and leaving.

Suri was lying on her bed, tears glittering in her eyes, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She bolted upright and found an angry red eye glittering at her. Her own golden cat eyes flared as she glared at him. "What do you want Zin'thraze?" he felt that like a blow and put his hand on his chest again. He noticed the flicker of concern on her face until she squashed it. He decided to be completely honest with her.

"Ah did no tell ya bruddah what happen. Ah ask him come wit me tah talk tah Kirin Tor…see if da 'Liance been actin strange. Ah no tell him what Shuree tell Zin bout da lettah tah da king. Dat sumtin only Shuree can tell." he looked her straight in the eyes and he saw her trying to gauge the truth of his words. He stood, proud and straight, as she assessed him. She let out a sob and ran into his arms then, surprising him.

"I'm so glad…I was so heartbroken when I thought you'd told him what I told you. I've never been as open with anyone as I was with you. I couldn't stand the thought of you betraying me…" she wrapped her arms around him and he stared down at her as she pressed her face against his chest. He could feel her hot tears soaking through his thin linen shirt and he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.

* * *

><p>Nadia looked at Scruff, who looked back at her. "What's wrong with Suri?" she asked quietly. Scruff shrugged and offered her his hand. She smiled shyly and took his hand, saying thank you and goodbye to the shop keeper, like she'd been told to. They were almost to the entrance to the Underbelly when they met up with Mikel. Nadia decided to ask what was wrong.<p>

"Mikel, what's wrong with Suri?" Mikel looked like he'd been pulled out of a daze. He stared at her a second before reality set in.

"What? I'm sorry; I guess I'm still a little dazed by what Suri just did. She burst into the Violet Citadel and went batty. She was saying a bunch of things that didn't make sense. She said that a Forsaken warlock tried to steal from you…are you alright?" Nadia nodded and blushed when Scruff put his arm around her shoulder.

"She stood up to him like a champ! You shoulda seen her Drake!" Nadia blushed scarlet as the slightly older boy held on to her. She looked at her hands, a nervous habit of hers, and smiled shyly. She looked up to see Mikel smiling gently at her.

"Very well done, Nadia. You'll learn as the days go by that people can only push you around if you let them." Nadia's eyes went wide and then she smiled, nodding happily. She reached up and kissed Scruff on the cheek before taking off down the tunnel to the Underbelly. Scruff was frozen in place, his eyes wide. He reached up and touched the spot she'd kissed him on, his entire face red. He looked rather shocked. Mikel was chuckling at the younger paladin, who walked in a daze when Mikel bid him follow.

"She kissed me…she _actually_ got brave enough to kiss me…" he said and looked at his hand where he'd touched the spot she'd kissed. Mikel chuckled and put his arm around the younger paladin and walked to the Inn in the Underbelly. Once there, they found the aged healer, Maharette, talking to the enthusiastic young Nadia. Nadia looked up, her eyes bright with happiness. She ran over to Scruff and hugged him before looking up, her smile big and bright.

"Maharette's going to teach me to be a healer!" she squealed in excitement. Scruff looked at the aging tauren and arched a brow. However, he smiled at her excitement.

"That's great, Nadia! Now you can heal me when I protect you from monsters!" he hugged her back and Nadia felt like she'd pass out. He was so close to her, so warm, so…male. She blushed and went back to being shy. However, he didn't release her, but rather tucked her under his shoulder and held her while she calmed down.

* * *

><p>Zin's chest still felt tight as he held Surinia to him. She'd just revealed to him, without even saying it, how much she trusted him. That kind of trust didn't come from just saving one's life. She had feelings for him, of that he was certain now. Sure, she'd flirted with him abominably, but she'd flirted with many males, from what he could see. But this…this was completely different.<p>

He reached down and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. He watched a tear fall down her cheek and he growled…a low, purring noise. He reached down and, very carefully, kissed her on the lips. His large, curled tusks didn't stop her from responding to him either. She kissed him back just as enthusiastically as he'd kissed her. He felt her backing him up, until finally his knees hit the side of the bed and he was forced to sit. She crawled into his lap and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him vigorously.

Zin was slightly surprised at her actions. Number one, he wasn't human, nowhere close to it, and number two, they'd just recently met. They knew nothing about one another. He wanted her with an undeniable urgency, but he didn't know why. Why did he feel this way? Why did he want her so badly? And why did it feel as necessary as breathing? He responded to her vigorous kissing by wrapping his large hands around her waist. She could feel his warmth through her clothes and she moaned into the kiss.

He watched her pull away from him, her chest heaving and her eyes dilated. She looked down at him and he watched the indecision play over her face until resolve turned her eyes to molten amber and she grabbed the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. Zin was a little shocked, and definitely more than a little aroused. She had nicely shaped breasts, large enough for even his big hands to palm them comfortably. He stared at her chest before absently leaning in and taking her nipple into his mouth. She could feel the scrape of his tusks on her body and she moaned, the erotic feeling driving her passion to new heights.

She ran her hands through his green hair and let her head fall back as he lavished attention on her breasts. He could feel her heat through her thin clothes and he was dying for a taste of her. As he was thinking it, he swore she could read his mind, because she reached down between them and touched him. She felt his gasp against her breast and she smirked. He didn't have time to think, because he soon felt her hands pushing away his armor and leather pants. He just sat there, stunned, while she did what she wanted with his body. He watched her rub herself against him and moan quietly.

He almost jumped when he felt her hands on him. He also heard her gasp when she felt him in her hands. He watched the pleasure light her eyes and then she was kissing him enthusiastically again. He could feel her hands stroking him and he was having a hard time concentrating. It wasn't until he felt something wet and hot on his pulsing shaft that he opened his eyes-when had he closed them?- and stared at her as she lowered herself over him. He watched her eyes become wide and round, a small gasped whimper escaping her throat.

He had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep quiet, knowing that her brother and the rest of their traveling companions were just on the other side of the door and down the hall in the lobby of the Inn. He watched with shocked and slightly awed eyes as she took all of him, with minimal wincing. He could tell she was excited because he could feel her twitching around him and because she was panting. He finally groaned quietly and fell backwards on the bed, his head resting on the single pillow. His large hands went to her waist and spanned the entire width of it. Spasmodically, he jerked her against his hips, sending himself deeper into her.

He watched with fascination as she circled her hips, her hands on her own breasts and her fingers pinching her nipples. He could see the light dusting of a blush on her cheeks and growled low in his throat. He wanted more…so, he grabbed her hips tightly and lifted her up before slamming her back down on him. He heard her stifled yelp and smirked devilishly. He did it again, lifting her only to slam her back down on himself, and watched as she collapsed on his chest, a bright red blush on her cheeks, sweat on her body, and her eyes clenched shut.

He gripped her ass delicately and pulled up lightly before slamming her back down on him. He chuckled wickedly until he felt a stinging pain and looked at her to find her biting him in the shoulder. He stared at her and gave another powerful thrust, only to gasp when she bit him in retaliation. He sat up, taking her with him, and started suckling her breasts. She arched against him and he smirked as he thrust up into her. Her eyes went unbelievably wide and her mouth opened to scream out her pleasure. However, she snapped up and threw her form into his, knocking him back on the bed.

She stared down at him, her eyes wild. He watched as she put her hands on his chest and started riding him so aggressively that he was afraid she'd hurt herself. He could hear her little gasps as she got closer and closer, her initial orgasm staved off when she threw herself into him. He watched as she led his hands to her backside and buried her face in his shoulder. She continued to ride him until he felt her gasp against his shoulder and then she bit him so hard he was sure she'd draw blood. He grunted, but it turned into a light moan when he felt her muscles spasm around his thick tool.

He blushed bright red as he threw back his head and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He was adept at keeping quiet, and she'd almost broken that with her amazingly tantalizing dance. He could feel himself emptying inside her and offhandedly worried about getting her pregnant. He kept his breathing even as he waited for her to recover. When she did, he felt her lick the place she'd bitten and he felt the sting of the wounds her claws had made. He carefully stood her up and reached over to the basin by her bed and grabbed the cool washcloth. He carefully cleaned her up and then himself.

When their clothes were back in place, they looked at one another, her eyes happy and his gentle, and walked out to join their friends. It hadn't taken long to gather their things because they hadn't unpacked them. She seemed to have more energy now, and it intrigued Zin. He watched her with predatory eyes…the eyes of a male watching its mate. He watched as she assured them that they were no longer upset with one another and that the whole thing had been a misunderstanding on her part. He'd remained silent, even when the others had looked to him for confirmation. He'd merely shrugged and walked towards the exit.

Maharette seemed to understand and had told them to follow the two and they had. They'd slowly made their way out of the Inn and up the platform to the city of Dalaran. Maharette had informed the Kirin Tor that she would be traveling with Suri and the others to see her son, as the Kirin Tor had no escort they could spare and Suri's group was heading in the same direction anyways. The Kirin Tor leaders had bowed and offered to make it a mission, so that their rep would be bolstered and they could make a little money off it. Suri had regarded them, looked back at her party, and then put her hands on Scruff's and Nadia's head.

"If you wish to thank anyone and reward anyone, it should be these two. They deserve it the most, anyways." she smiled at the two incredulous kids and then up at the leaders, who smiled gently.

"Very well. Should the two of you complete this mission and deliver Maharette safely into the hands of her son, then we will be much obliged." both kids nodded and then blushed when the leaders chuckled. Suri had sent the kids and her brother ahead, while she and Zin and Maharette stayed behind.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding from earlier. I have been ill lately and not of my right mind." Suri looked at Zin and smirked before putting her hands over her chest. "It has come to my attention that my friend Zin has inquired about things on my behalf. Would you be so kind as to appraise me of whatever you told him?" the two Kirin Tor looked at them and then at each other. It was the woman that spoke.

"There has been an increase in Alliance activity these last few days. It seems they are preparing for something. What it is, we do not know, but our mages are concerned, as it seems to be related to something out here, in Northrend." Suri's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"I was afraid of this. I'm afraid that this movement in Allaince Forces is the fault of the Delaysus family." she took the letter she'd intercepted from her hip pouch and handed it to the two leaders. "My twin sister, Ariella, is a human hunter. That alone has made her a target for many different reasons. Not only that, but she was also once the leader of a very prestigious guild affiliated with the Alliance. After the deaths of our siblings, we disappeared for a few years. My guess is the new leader of the guild is looking for her and using the Alliance's resources to find her." the two Kirin Tor leaders nodded and handed the letter back to her.

She looked at Maharette, who bowed her head. "My Lady, my Lord, as a member of the Kirin Tor, I beseech you to offer your assistance in this matter. If you cannot, I beseech you to allow me to stay with the Delanysus twins, as it was the two of them that saved me and brought me to you. I owe them my life." the two mages nodded and held out their hands to Suri.

"I wish we could offer you the assistance you ask, but in order to remain neutral, we must not help one side more than the other or interfere in the politics of the main cities. However, we will send with you our best healer, Maharette, whom you gave to us several years past. You are forever welcome here, my friends." the man said and shook Suri's hand. Suri smiled and nodded, understanding their position. She turned to Maharette and smiled gently.

"You don't have to do this Maharette. It was your dream to become a healer for the Kirin Tor. Are you sure about this?" The old tauren smiled at her and nodded.

"I have become weary of living in the city. I wish to be reunited with my son. I want to spend my last few years with him." Tears came to Suri's eyes and she nodded, turning back to the Kirin Tor leaders.

"There is a blockade outside the landing pad. It's Horde and will surely pursue us should they find us. I need you to clear the way for us, or send an aerial escort to keep them from attacking us." The female Kirin Tor leader narrowed her eyes.

"Horde dare block the landing pad of Dalaran? Who do they belong to?" Suri looked over at Zin, who cleared his throat and came forward.

"Ah believe dey be Nocktus Infiniteh. Leetle Shuree say she run intah foosayken dat say she kill him. But huh been heya whole time. We tink he be talkin bout huh twin sistah, Orialla. Dat why we leave now…we has tah check on huh." the two leaders looked at one another and then at a mage standing to their left. It was a battle mage. The mage nodded and held up his hands. He closed his eyes and a large sphere appeared. From what they could see, it was of the Forsaken that had accused Surinia of killing him. They could hear him talking.

_"I just know that little human was the one that killed me. Where is her whelp and her troll?" _there were several people standing around him. One came forward, a bag in his hand.

_"Mawrius, we have reason to believe that the woman you saw was not the one that killed you, but her twin sister." _Suri gasped and her hand clenched. She looked at the bag. She knew the bag in his hand…it belonged to Rorick. She hissed and watched angrily.

_"Why is that, Rotgrin?"_ The other forsaken took the bag and emptied it. Inside were letters written to Rorick.

_"The leader of Deus Helios, a human named Vallinius, gave this to a messenger to take to Stormwind. It's correspondences between two sisters, named Ariella and Surinia, with a man named Rorick. There was a letter attached to the bag, stating that Rorick had been holding leadership in the place of their missing leader. It stated all three as threats to the crown and to the world, should the three be allowed to live. This 'Rorick', was killed by Vallinius. I got that much out of the messenger. The man also said that last anyone had heard, the two sisters had last been spotted here, in Northrend." _Suri let out a low keen and sank to her knees.

"Rorick…no…" Tears streamed down her face as she slammed her fists into the stone floor. Her tears shattered on the hard ground as she mourned the loss of her childhood mentor. She felt Zin put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, burying her face in his shoulder and weeping. "Rorick…father will be so heartbroken…" she sobbed and heard the last few words from the spying sphere.

_ "Last we saw, they were heading east from Kamagua. We don't know where they're going, but if we can corner them at the coast, we can kill them. What would you have us do, Mawrius?"_ Suri's head snapped up as she memorized the face of the undead who had attacked her sister. He'd pay for what he'd done. She watched a cruel smile lift his upper lips, his bottom jaw missing.

_"Track them down and kill them. We are Noctus Infinity, the most powerful guild on Azeroth. Soon, everyone will bow to me." _there was a glint in his dead yellow eyes that pissed Surinia off. She let loose a scream and punched through the sphere, causing it to disappear. She looked up into the faces of the Kirin Tor.

"I will find my sister and then we will talk about what we have seen. I will not allow this to go unpunished. Keep this to yourselves until I return. I have a feeling my sister may have a strategy that could benefit us all, if she knows this much. And I have a feeling she does." the two Kirin Tor leaders nodded and looked behind them.

"Pentarus!" the man called. Suddenly, a young female blood elf appeared. She seemed to ignore everyone but those that called her.

"Yes, my liege?" she asked in a quiet voice. The man bade her stand, and she did.

"I need you to accompany Surinia and Zin'thraze as they escort Maharette to her son's home. Send word once this is accomplished. I want you to accompany them until they find Ariella Delanysus. It is integral we find the other Delanysus sister. It could mean life or death for the Kirin Tor." Pentarus's eyes widened and she bowed, willing to do anything to protect her people.

"Aye, my lord. I will do everything within my power to help the Kirin Tor as you see fit." The man nodded and bid them hurry. Pentarus nodded and bid them follow her. They headed to the landing pad. They could still hear the wyverns that were flying around, blocking them off. Everyone met them there, a little nervous. Nadia had tears in her eyes.

The young blood elf ran to Suri and buried her face in the older woman's shoulder. "I heard some of the others talking about how they were going to kill you, Suri! I don't want you to die!" the young girl started weeping softly and Suri looked up at Pentarus, who looked stunned.

"You are taking care of a blood elf orphan?" the mage asked. Suri smiled and held Nadia close to her.

"To me, there are no races, just people in need of loving homes. You are only my enemy should you threaten my life or my family." she kissed the top of the girl's head and made the girl look at her.

"No time for tears, my little healer. We are about to witness something grand!" she turned the girl so that she was watching. Suddenly, dragons appeared all around. They heard the booming voice of the Kirin Tor leaders.

"Those of you flying and blocking incoming travelers are under arrest! We, the Kirin Tor, are a neutral faction that bases ourselves on helping all allies, despite their base factions. You are preventing this. You will all be placed in the dungeons until we decide what to do with you!" Suri smirked and took out her bone necklace. She blew on it and suddenly Kimbo landed with a roar. Suri threw the two kids and Mikel on him.

"Kimbo! Find Ariella!" the large dragon reared and roared before taking off and flying east. Suri chuckled and pulled out a small black sphere. She held it out and said a few things. It suddenly started glowing and a large black nether drake appeared. "Mikara, take Maharette and follow Kimbo. Make sure they are safe!" the large nether drake nodded and followed. She then turned and looked at Zin, who arched a brow. She took the fang from around her neck and breathed over it. "Arise and serve your master once more!" the fang glowed and suddenly a large white drake appeared.

Everyone stared as she jumped up and pulled Zin on behind her. She looked down at Pentarus. "You need a ride?" she asked the mage. The female shook her head and suddenly a blue drake appeared before her. She carefully climbed on top of it and waited for them. Suri chuckled and looked at the large white drake. "Bones, follow Mikara and Kimbo. They carry very important people to me. We must protect them, old friend." the white drake nodded and launched itself into the air from sitting. He roared and flew with astonishing speed after the other two drakes. They caught up quickly, Pentarus right behind them.

* * *

><p>Mikel could see that something was different about his sister. She looked happier than she had when they'd first gotten to Dalaran, though that could just be because she'd been sick, even then. He watched as she slept against Zin as they made their way to Kamagua. Or at least that's where he thought they were going. They seemed to be a little too far north for that. However, he didn't question his sister's judgment. He watched as she slowly stretched and arched against the troll behind her. The male said something to her and she nodded. She soared close to him and yelled at them from the back of her white drake.<p>

"Me and Zin are going to see if Ari and Vol left anything for us at Kamagua. Kimbo will take you to where Ari is. He won't cross the ocean, so don't worry. There should be a small port there. When you get there, tell them you're looking for Kitten. Be sure to use Kitten. If they try to play stupid, ask for Gilly. That should get their attention." he nodded and watched as the two dropped away. He watched as the mage they'd brought looked between them and the rest of the party. He yelled back at her.

"They're going to Kamagua. Ari's probably not there anymore. She said that Kimbo will find my sister. You should stay with us…I don't think she wanted company!" the blood elf girl blushed and nodded, allowing her dragon to follow the other two.

* * *

><p>Suri could feel Zin pressed against her back. He'd told her that they needed to check and see if Ari had left anything behind at Kamagua for them. It would be just like her sister to do that, so she'd agreed. They were not far from the small fishing village when something caught their attention. A small contingent of Alliance soldiers were being held off outside the village. The soldiers were throwing insults at the gentle fishers. Suri landed out of sight and told Zin to hide. He vanished and she walked towards the elder of the Kalu'ak, who had several of his warriors behind him.<p>

"What's going on here? Why are Alliance soldiers threatening a neutral faction?" She knew that without her sister by her side, she'd look like just another traveler. Not many people recognized them unless they were together. This man obviously was just as thickheaded as the rest.

"Be on your way, traveler. We are here to search the village for possible traitors." She arched her brow and looked at the Elder, who seemed to recognize her. She smiled at him gently.

"It's good to see you again, Elder. How is the fishing?" the elder bowed to her and told her the fishing was fine. She smiled and looked at the commander. Her eyes were cold when she did. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that I do not know what this is about. You are not the only one sent by his majesty to find traitors. Now I ask you again, why are you threatening a neutral faction's village? If I have to, I will involve every faction on Northrend." the man's eyes narrowed on her and she returned the favor.

"They refuse to allow us to search the village." the man said grudgingly. She turned to the Elder and motioned him to follow her. He stationed more of his warriors before he walked a short distance from the other humans and talked to her.

"I assume by your face you know why I'm here. Did my twin sister leave a package for me, by any chance? A letter, anything?" the elder nodded and handed her a small something and she smiled. She put it in her pack and took out several large fish, bowed, and handed them to him. She looked him in the eyes then. "Be ready to pull your people back when I signal you. There's no reason for you to be involved in this." the elder nodded and bowed, taking the fish from her. He looked back and called his warriors back from their positions to merely guard the village itself. She bowed and thanked him.

She walked up to the commander and gave him a harsh look. "I've convinced the Elder not to kill you and your men, however, there are Horde here and as a neutral city, you are not permitted to attack them. If you do, it will lead to the destruction of your unit. It is considered an act of war to attack those seeking refuge here. The Kalu'ak are not bound by the laws of the Alliance or Horde. That is what makes them neutral." the commander glared at her before signaling his contingent to move forward. He looked back at Suri, who narrowed her eyes on him. "And just so you know, I will not aid you should you screw up. I will notify the King of your idiocy and be on my way." she walked down to the trader and started haggling for some meat to cook tonight. Covertly, she was asking questions about the people in the village at the time.

Seemed there were seven people in the village right now besides Suri and Zin. One was a blood elf couple that had stopped for the night. They would be leaving out as soon as the threat of the Alliance soldiers was gone. There was an aging orc warrior that might confront the Alliance and cause trouble, and four refugees from the Hillsbrad area. They'd been run out when they'd agreed with Lady Jaina that what the King was doing was wrong. That screamed 'traitor'. She sighed and watched the soldiers covertly. She warned the villagers that the soldiers were going to attack and told them to stand clear while she helped protect them. She went to the elder and told him the same. She told the Elder she had backup and, should it come to it, they would help protect the sanctity of the village.

Screaming was heard and they both rushed out. They found several soldiers holding a blond blood elf woman down, laughing. Suri was seeing red. She ran up to the soldiers and kicked one in the face. The commander looked at her as she glared at them, her sword raised. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, you pigs? Is this what you call searching for traitors? Raping women in the streets of the village? I did not barter for your entrance to disgrace our race this way. Leave now or I will be forced to take action." she hissed. The blood elf woman clutched her clothes to her and huddled behind Suri.

Gently, she looked behind her and spoke quietly in Thalassian. "Go to your husband. Lock your doors and do not come out for anything." the woman nodded and ran to the hut she'd left and locked the door. Suri turned and regarded the men now. They looked just like the soldiers that had attacked her and Ari in Grizzly Hills. She spit into the dirt in front of them. "You're a disgrace to the human race. I do not believe that the King sent you here. You are not even carrying his banner. You lie! I will cut you down in the name of the King!" she didn't mean a word she said, but it was better to make them believe she was still with the Alliance instead of a 'traitor'. She held up her sword and glared at them. The commander stopped the men from attacking.

"You say that you will cut us down in the name of the king? It was the King that sent us here. He has ordered that all traitors be captured and sent to him. Should we send you as a traitor, little girl?" Suri stood to her full height and chuckled evilly.

"The only traitors here are you and your men. The soldiers have deteriorated much out here, so far from their King. I know personally that his majesty does not condone this type of behavior. Come, take me prisoner…if you can." she taunted. The commander got off his horse and stood before her. Before he moved, she took out something and pressed it. An explosion and smoke met them, catching them off guard. He looked around as he started hearing the clash of weapons and screams of pain from his men. When the smoke cleared, all that was left were the dead bodies of his men. He stared in horror as a woman in black armor with glowing golden eyes stared back at him.

"I thought you were going to capture me and send me to his majesty as a traitor. Or has your courage fled without your soldiers?" her voice was cold as she said this. She stalked over to him and put her sword to his throat. "Tell me the truth…did the king send you here?" the man looked up at her, fear in his eyes. He shook his head and dropped his sword.

"N-no…the Colonel sent us. He w-wants a promotion. The King is looking for someone…a pair of sisters…twins. They are of the Delanysus family. Anyone who can bring them to the King, alive, is to be promoted to the head of the army." Suri growled and put her sword down and walked up to him, her face inches from his.

"I have a message for your Colonel. You tell him that the Delanysus twins will only answer the call of Lord Delanysus. Then, and only then, will they return to Stormwind." she punched the man and watched him fall to the ground. She looked up and found Zin standing there, watching. She smiled at him and pulled off her helm. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. He grunted and they went back to the Elder and bid the old Tuskarr farewell. She started opening the small package on their way to the room they'd rented for the night. It was quickly becoming night and they didn't want to get caught in the air when dark fell. Mainly because people could see them from below but they couldn't see anyone following them.

He watched Suri unroll a scroll and read it. Her eyes went wide as she read and then she opened the package. She laughed and fell over on the bed as they entered the small hut. Zin regarded her as she sat up and held something up for him to see. It was a small, square box that made a jingling noise when she shook it. "Wow…I didn't think she'd even consider these…I should have kept them myself. She always was shy." she shook her head and he regarded her as she opened it and pulled out a white pill about the size of a seed and put it in her mouth, swallowing. She turned back to him and smirked wickedly. He arched a brow as she threw herself at him. He chuckled and walked over to the bed before dumping her on it. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Zin stretched as he heard a noise. He was sore in places he never thought he would be. Suri had been nearly insatiable last night after that pill she'd taken. He wondered what it was. However, if that was how it would be between them, he had no complaints. They'd talked long into the night as well. They'd talked about their plans for the future and their plans about them. Suri had plainly stated that she was perfectly happy the way they were and that if he wanted to take it further, then it was up to him. He'd nodded, but stayed quiet about anything more permanent. He wasn't quite ready for that yet. He wanted to be sure she'd be happy first.<p>

He could feel her against him as she slept on, oblivious to the things around them. Zin got up and looked out the fur covered window. He noticed feet, lots of them, and most of them were oddly shaped, meaning there were lots of Horde here. He sighed and walked back over to where Suri was sleeping, only she wasn't there. He looked around and found her standing in the frame of the door, a fur around her, and a blade at her throat. Her eyes were cold as she stared out. He walked up behind her and towered over her as the creature before her took his presence in and the fact that both of them were naked. The orc blushed and looked away, mumbling.

Zin looked around and noticed there were many orcs, taurens, trolls, and blood elves in the small village. He decided to ask what was going on. He put Suri behind him and called to the orc that had just had his sword at Suri's throat. He knew Suri would ask him what was going on later, but he didn't have time to worry right now. "Wha be goin on, mon?" he asked and looked around. The orc gave him a wary glance and then whispered to him.

"Bakkura has been driven out of Noctus Infinity. We are those still loyal to him. He has bid us come to Kamagua and wait for him here." Zin nodded and went back into the hut, Suri giving him an arch look.

"Me tinks ya sistah may have sumtin tah do wit dis." he said lightly and she nodded, getting dressed. He did as well and both of them walked out in time to catch sight of a blue wolf atop the cliff overlooking the village. Suddenly, it started turning into something else. Suri gasped when it turned into an orc male. She took in his appearance. He had tan skin with a slight red tint. Thick black hair in braids framed his face as he looked around at them. His faded green eyes lit on Suri and she saw recognition in them. He suddenly jumped down and raced over to her. He smiled at her as she arched a brow at him.

"So, you are the other daughter of my dear Ares. It is good to finally meet you. Ariella speaks very highly of you." Zin put himself between the orc and Suri, who seemed shocked. He growled and had his hand on his dagger.

"Ah wouldna do dat, Zin. Leetle Ori no be happeh wit meh anyting happen tah Bakk'ra. An huh bein happeh mo impo'tent dan anyting." Zin stiffened and looked behind the orc to see Vol, who was chuckling. He watched as the younger troll raised his hand at him and smirked. "Leetle Ori muh mate. Yah know da ways o dat." the younger troll shrugged. Zin's eyes widened. Vol had taken the little human for his mate? Did that mean that he intended to stay with her? He felt Suri's hand on his arm and he turned to see her shocked face.

"Did he just say that Ariella was his mate?" she looked as shocked as he felt. He nodded and pulled her to him. She'd told him he had to make the first move if he wanted something more permanent. But, he still couldn't bring himself to do it…so he just held her. Suddenly, she gasped and looked up at him. "Oh no…Mikel!" she looked over at Bakkura, who was chuckling.

"You mean your younger brother and the others? They are safe. Gilly brought them to Haven late last night. He was most surprised to find out that Vol and your sister were…involved." he chuckled when Vol threw something at the back of his head. The younger troll was blushing and looking away.

Suri shook her head and regarded them. "Well, this saves us time in trying to find out what's going on. Where's my sister, shaman?" she said, since she didn't know his name. The orc looked insulted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's no way to talk to your uncle, young lady." she was about to draw her sword when a hand was put over it. She looked up to find someone she hadn't seen in years. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared into his one eye.

"S-stealth?" she asked. She put her hand up and touched him, afraid he wasn't real. When she touched him, she let out a sob and broke from Zin and threw herself into the black haired rogue's arms. Zin could feel the same pain in his chest as he'd felt in Dalaran. However, he let her do as she wished. When she looked up at the black haired man, it was like she was looking at someone she loved with all her heart. "Father will be so happy…so happy…" she smiled and wiped at her tears. However, her eyes turned sad. "Stealth…Rorick…" the dark haired man closed his eye and nodded.

"I know…Vallinius sent his head to Arielle as a warning." Suri choked on a sob and put her face against the black haired rogue's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Stealth…I know he meant a lot to you. I'm so sorry…we couldn't protect him…just like we couldn't protect Trini, the boys…everyone's dead because we couldn't protect them…" she sobbed against his shoulder. He shushed her and made her look at him.

"Surinia Nicolette Delanysus, pull yourself together. You know that no one blames you and Ariella for what happened. It was Vallinius that tipped off the Dragonmaw. He's the reason they are dead, not you. Rorick knew, and I'm guessing Vallinius killed him for it." Suri wiped her eyes and sniffled slightly, trying to pull herself together. She nodded and smiled at him, hugging him.

"It's good to see you again, Stealth. I'm sure you've already heard about father?" the rogue nodded and put his hand on her head.

"You should go to your sister. She has many plans, and one is to free your father." Suri looked animated then and turned around and kissed Zin full on the lips. Zin, for his part, was caught off guard and yelped in surprise. However, it didn't take him long to kiss her back. He could feel the stares on him and just ignored them. When she pulled away, her eyes were sparkling with new hope.

"Let's go Zin! I want to see my sister!" she grabbed his hand and the tooth around her neck. She smiled, blew over it, and threw it into the air. "_Arise_, _Bones_!" she yelled and laughed when lightning cracked and the tooth morphed into her large white drake. He roared and stretched his wings. She laughed and ran up to him. She hugged his large draconic head and smiled up at him. "Let's go see Ari, Bones!' She jumped on him and turned to Zin. With a smile, she pulled him up behind her and urged her drake skyward. Like he had in Dalaran, he jumped straight up and took off. He was out of sight in the blink of an eye.

Back on the ground, three people were blushing and looking between one another. It was Stealth that said something first. "What is it with those two and troll males!" the black haired human(ish) male threw up his hands and glared at the sky. He heard Bakkura chuckle and he blushed, looking back over his shoulder.

Bakkura gave him a hooded look, but said nothing. However, Stealth blushed and turned his back on the shaman. "You're impossible. Stupid mutt." he stomped away, a bright blush on his face. Bakkura chuckled and shook his head. He looked back at Vol, who was still staring at where Suri had just kissed Zin. Bakkura shook his shoulder and Vol looked at him.

"What's wrong, Vol?" the younger troll scratched his head and shook his head.

"She kiss him…Shuree kiss Zin…dat weird." he made a face and walked off, making Bakkura howl with laughter.

* * *

><p>Mikel was watching the port of the island town of Haven for Suri's arrival. He'd known they wouldn't be there last night, but it was almost evening and he was worried now. Had something happened? Was she alright? A hand on his shoulder had him whirling around. He found his oldest sister, Ariella, holding the blue child in her arms and smiling at him.<p>

"Mikel, she's a big girl. I'm sure she'll be fine. Not to mention that she has Zin'thraze with her. He won't let anything happen to her." he narrowed his eyes and looked back out over the water.

"It's him I'm worried about, Ari. I can see the way Suri looks at him. She's falling in love with him. I'm afraid he's going to hurt her. She can't take that, Ari. Not after everything that's happened." he felt his sister's hand on his shoulder again and he sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, Mikel. Believe it or not, I was worried as well. I know how Suri gets around men. But she's not stupid, Mikel. Zin's different for her. From what I can tell from what you've said, she's not going to rush this, nor is she going to give up. Once Suri finds something she wants, she gets it. And she wants Zin'thraze." Mikel looked back at his sister as she rocked the baby in her arms to sleep. She smiled at him and walked back towards their rooms in Havald's mansion. Mikel kept watching the port for the boat. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping the three of them could be reunited soon.

* * *

><p>Suri was just landing at the port when something caught her eye. She turned and found a man she recognized. "Magnus?" she arched her brow and looked at the man as he and two women made their way over. He seemed much older than when she'd last seen him. She put her hand on him and helped him over to the bench. He sat and patted her hand.<p>

"It's good to see you again, my dear. Last I saw, you and Lady Jaina were heading out to hunt down poachers. How was your stay in Theramore, by the by?" she laughed and shook her head. Just like him to always be so concerned about others.

"It was pleasant, thank you. And you, how are things with you?" he shrugged and looked at the women with him. One was a young woman with reddish blond hair. The other was an even younger looking woman with blond hair. Her eyes were a light green that lightly shown in the light. Suri nodded in understanding.

"Your family, I presume?" she smiled as she said it, showing it didn't bother her. Magnus sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I am on the run from the King. He thinks I am a traitor because I married a bloodelf." he sighed and looked at what Suri guessed was his daughter. The girl looked up at her father with concerned eyes.

"Father, please, you must be more careful. Scruff will be terribly upset if you get sick." Suri perked at this and looked at them. Her eyes narrowed.

"Did you just say Scruff?" she asked him and then watched their reactions. The two women looked at her with wary eyes and Magnus just nodded. She smirked at them and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well tan my bootlaces…you're the old trader Mikel was talking about. You're the one that picked him up after he was attacked, aren't ya?" Magnus's eyes widened and he looked at his daughter, who narrowed her eyes on Suri.

"What do you speak of? How do you know my father picked up a boy?" Suri arched a brow and held up a finger.

"Uhm, because said boy was my younger brother, whom we all thought died in our father's arms?" the young girl didn't seem eased by this.

"If this is true, what is his name?" Suri was getting irritated and it was showing.

"His real name is Mikel Valourous Delanysus, youngest son of Lord Ares Valourous Delanysus and Lady Serena Nicolette Delanysus, a high priestess of Stormwind. He was born June 15, and was fifteen years old when he and our father were attacked just outside Theramore by a raiding party that came to avenge the deaths of their own families at the hands of vigilantes from Theramore. According to father, Mikel died in his arms that day. After that, my father went mad and tore through Theramore, killing those boasting about having been in the orc village raiding party. He was detained and what we believed to be Mikel's ashes were handed over to my mother to be buried in the orchard we all played in back home." her eyes became sad and she looked away.

"He was buried by the markers set up for our three other siblings. Gerold was Mikel's oldest brother and closest to me and my twin, Ariella. Trinity was the youngest girl, then Morvin and Mikel. The six of us grew up in a small town in Hillsbrad, until father became Lord Delanysus after our grandmother, Morganna, passed on. As the only living male, Mikel is heir to the Delanysus name and lands." Suri sighed and leaned back against Zin, who nuzzled her gently. She smiled up at him thankfully.

"He was renamed Drake when he came to live with us. He is my husband." the young blond narrowed her eyes on Suri, whose eyes widened as she looked at the blond that was her brother's wife. Suri looked her over critically.

"Well, I must say, he has good taste. Tall, just like him; nice build, there's not a lazy bone in that toned body; nicely dressed, a real lady; and grace, you hold yourself like a true noblewoman." Suri nodded and smiled at the girl, who was blushing. "Mother will be proud of her son…after she recovers from the heart attack she'll have when she finds out Mikel is alive." she shook her head and looked at Magnus. "You got good kids, Magnus. Scruff has taken to a young girl that I took in after I killed the creature that enslaved her. He's been nothing but a gentleman." Suri smiled and motioned them to join her.

"Since you're on the run, and so are we, we will take you to Haven with us." the three looked at her oddly and then at the small port that was before them.

"I've never, in all my travels, seen this port." Magnus said as he looked around. Suri chuckled and shook her head.

"And you won't ever see it again unless you know what to look for. Only reason you can see it now is because you're with me." she reached into her shirt and pulled a necklace out and showed it to him. "Havald's newest trade secret. He calls it the hidden port. Unless you have the right connections, you'll pass right by here without even knowing it's there." Magnus adjusted his glasses and looked at the charm. He whistled appreciatively.

"Very smart, this Havald. I simply must meet him. Perhaps we can trade together." Suri chuckled and leaned against Zin, who chuckled as well.

"Havald's always looking for some way to make more money. I'm sure a neutral trader such as yourself will be well received in a place like this." Suri then turned and opened her arms. "Hello boys! Ya miss me?" she heard several chuckles and then a yell to get back to work. A short, stocky goblin female bustled over to them, an eye patch over one eye. Suri's smile disappeared and she rushed over to the goblin female.

"Momma Gilly, what happened! Who did this to you!" she sank to her knees in front of the female and looked over her concernedly. Gilly just chuckled.

"No one to be concerned over, deary. Bakkura and Vol done took care of them. Say, your sister's been walkin a hole in the planks waitin for ya. I'll send ya back on the barge with my boys. I got to wait for Bakkura and Vol to get back. Your sister's very temperamental over that troll of hers. She actually snapped her chompers at one of the patrons when the female propositioned him. I thought I'd have to break up a fight until Vol kissed her and dragged her back to their room." Suri's eyes widened and she burst into laughter at the thought of her sister acting like that.

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit. I take it she's finally learned to control her inner beast. That's a relief. That means she'll hold on to her sanity indefinitely." Suri smiled and sighed in relief. She looked over at Zin, who arched a brow. Suri's smile froze as ice crept up her spine. She knew this feeling well. She turned and pulled up her shield. She threw the shield just in time to block several arrows before they reached Magnus and his family. Suri growled and her golden eyes started glowing. "Gilly, get Magnus and his family to Mikel and Ari." Suri's eyes blazed as she grabbed her Item Rack and used it, the explosion and resulting smoke hiding their motions. When the smoke cleared, Suri was standing there, her shield and sword drawn.

She stared out at the people approaching and glared when one hefted a crossbow to his shoulder. That had been the one trying to kill Magnus and her brother's wife. She growled and looked at Zin. "I want you to make sure that Magnus and his family arrive safely. I won't let Mikel lose his wife. I've lost too many siblings and losing her would kill my brother. I know him well enough to know that." Zin narrowed his eyes, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Gilly urged him onto the boat. He looked at her and then at the men approaching. They were human, that much he could tell.

Suri smiled at him and waved. "I'll see you soon!" she yelled at him as the boat took off. Suri turned back and looked at the men. She knew that tabard. She'd worn it for years herself. She also recognized the older man leading the six others towards her. She smirked and put her sword in the scabbard. She took her helm off and watched the looks on their faces turn incredulous.

"Long time no see, eh gentlemen?" she smirked as they tried to compose themselves. She tilted her head and regarded them. They were more than a little shocked to see her alive and in such quality armor.

"Surinia…fancy meeting you here. Where's your sister?" the leader, a rough looking rogue with white hair and a scar over his right eye. Suri narrowed her eyes on the man before she laughed at him outright.

"You really think I'd tell a traitorous old fart like you, Giddeon? You betrayed my father when you allowed Vallinius to murder Rorick." Suri noticed the pained look on their faces before they looked up at her, their eyes angry.

"Vallinius didn't murder Rorick. Your witch of a sister did. She turned into that beast again and punched her hand through his heart." Suri's eyes narrowed and she glared at them.

"Don't patronize me you old fool! The Kirin Tor and I watched what happened as well! Vallinius murdered him and sent his correspondences with Ari and myself to the king! I watched it in the Violet Hold!" her eyes glowed with her anger as she stared at them. "Not only that, but I found out that Vallinius sent Rorick's head to my sister as a warning of what was to come for her! So I know this is just you trying to get to my sister. I will not allow you anywhere near Ariella. I'll kill you all, here and now, and avenge Rorick and my siblings!" she glared at them, her hatred pouring from her.

"Were you in on it!" she demanded and watched as the older men regarded her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" one of the other men demanded. Suri glared at them and drew her sword. Her aura became more and more dangerous.

"Don't act dumb! You always supported Vallinius and you were all kinds of pissed when he was banished. I know Vallinius tipped off the Dragonmaw the day my brothers and sister were killed. Did you help him!" she demanded and advanced on them. They all took a step back and looked at one another.

"Surinia, what are you talking about? The Dragonmaw spotted us with aerial surveillance. That was a freak accident." one of the men said, looking at her earnestly. Suri hissed and shook her head.

"You're a fool to believe that! No one before or since has been attacked by the Dragonmaw because no one has told them of their raids! We were set up and you know it! You're too blinded by the fact that your leader was a woman to realize that people we loved and cared for were murdered by Vallinius! Gerold, Morvin…_Trinity_! They respected you guys…looked up to you…and you turn a blind eye and stupidly follow the man responsible for their deaths!" there were tears in her eyes and falling down her face. She raised her sword in front of her so that it was in front of her face.

"I am a warrior. I am the shield of my team, their protector, their strength. I will protect my own with my life." she said and lowered her sword. The older men looked at her, some looking away. "That's what you taught us…what _father_ taught us. You have forgotten that. You have forgotten what being a team is about. Man or woman, priest or paladin, it doesn't matter. A team protects one another, with their lives if necessary." she put on her helm and raised her shield. "I will protect those that mean the most to me…with my life, if I must." with that, she charged the men, her sword shining as she swung it.

* * *

><p>Zin was nervous. He looked out over the water where he'd left Surinia. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see the shore. Gilly had said that the next boat was leaving for shore in ten minutes. He intended on being on that boat. He looked over where Mikel stood, talking to Magnus and his young wife. He'd found out her name was Kisaria. He thought he'd heard her name before, but was too worried about Suri to even try and remember. Something didn't feel right…<p>

He heard Gilly call up to him and he looked down. There was sympathy in her gaze and he nodded. He jumped over the rail and landed in front of her. "We're leaving out a little early. Havald says that he was looking through the scope and there was no one on the shore. I think Suri-baby might have pushed them back so that Bakkura can get here." Zin nodded and walked onto the boat. Gilly and six male goblins climbed onto the boat. Zin heard a fuss and saw Mikel heading towards them. He looked at Gilly, who nodded and took off. Mikel yelled for them to wait, but Zin shook his head and yelled back.

"Shuree be mad we take ya tah shore. She say keep ya safe, so dat wat we gonna do!" he heard the young man cursing as they disappeared. He looked ahead to the shore and noticed one thing…there was no one standing. He could see something, but he wasn't sure what it was. He prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. As they pulled up to shore, Zin jumped out and sprinted over what little water was between them and the beach. When he got there, blood stained the sand. There were five older human males littering the beach. Zin looked around and saw something and ran over to it. It was an old man with short white hair and a scar over his eye.

He was covered in blood and his blind eye was open, a smile on his face. He was murmuring something, but Zin didn't understand it. He watched the man's chest stop moving and knew he was dead. Zin was searching frantically for Suri, when a figure, sitting in the edge of the water, caught his attention. He ran to it and found Suri, covered in blood, staring out over the ocean. She was smiling, tears on her face. "They didn't know…they didn't know, they didn't…he'd lied to them. Even as I killed them, they said they were sorry…" Zin put his hand on her and she looked up at him. Zin gasped as he noticed that her eyes were blank, blood was leaking from the corners of her mouth and from one nostril. He could see the blood leaking from her armor, pooling in the sand around them.

Panic gripped him when she slumped against him. He tried to shake her out of it, but she just smiled, her eyes blank. "Zin…are you there? I can't see you…" she said weakly. Zin could feel tears gathering in his eyes as he looked at her. Her once beautiful golden eyes were a flat copper color right now.

"Ah here, Leetle Shuree. Why ya gotta be so reckless?" he asked, his voice strained. Tears clogged his throat as he looked at her. She smiled at him and lifted her hand up to touch his face.

"B-because…you always…s-save…me…" she whispered before her eyes closed and her hand fell away from him. He felt her heart stop and her breathing cease. He stared at her, his eyes widening with realization.

"Shuree…Leetle Shuree, wake up…please Shuree…" tears fell from his eyes as he watched the color fade from her face. She was paler than he'd ever seen her. With a choked growl, he pulled her to him and rubbed his face against her. His tears soaked into her skin as he looked at her. With a sob, he threw his head back and roared his pain. He buried his face in her neck as he mourned her.

He heard feet, but he cared for nothing any longer. The only thing that mattered to him was now lying lifeless in his arms. He rocked with her and held her close as the feet came closer. He heard a gasp and then a curse. A hand on his shoulder had him growling menacingly. However, a gentle, familiar voice met his ears.

"Zin, Bakk'ra need ya tah let 'im see huh. He can save huh." Zin's head snapped up and he looked at Bakkura, who had totems around them already. He could feel the healing waves from them and looked at the shaman carefully. His eye darkened dangerously.

"Ya save huh, or she not be only dead wan." Bakkura nodded and started chanting, his hands just above her body. Zin watched as the cuts on her body slowly healed and the color came back. Suddenly, she gasped, her golden eyes wide as she clutched at him. She looked around and when her eyes met his, she smiled gently. She raised her hand up to touch him and he suddenly pulled her to him, kissing her hard. She gasped and laughed slightly as she let him kiss her. When he let her go, he looked at her, tears rolling down his face. He had to take off his eye patch, because the tears were leaking through it. She looked at his faded eye and the small scar and smiled at him.

"I was wondering what that was hiding." she said in a low voice. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"Ya be crazeh, girl. Ya so reckless, Shuree." she smiled up at him and laughed happily.

"That's because you always save me." She kissed him and then looked up at Bakkura. She arched a brow and looked at him. He was looking down at her, expectantly. She narrowed her eyes on him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What? You want a cookie? I know you resurrected me, but Zin's the one that kept my soul here, so-" she blew a raspberry at him and glared at the various orcs, trolls, and taurens that laughed behind him. Bakkura sighed and threw up his hands.

"By Thrall's beard, you are just like your father was when we were younger! I was never the hero, it was always Rorick and Lo-I mean Stealth." he held up his hands as said black haired rogue poked the shaman in the side with a dagger.

"Just because the four of us grew up together, doesn't mean you can tell people my secrets…Demetrix." Bakkura glared at Stealth before a sly smile came to his face.

"I can think of one secret that you would literally kill to keep." Stealth blushed and a fang appeared over his lip as he started yelling at Bakkura.

"You even think about it and I'll tell everyone about what happened in the Hinterlands with that wol-" he was cut off when a wide eyed Bakkura put his hand over the rogue's mouth and blushed.

"Alright, alright! That wasn't my fault and you know it!" he glared as Stealth glared right back at him. Suri shook her head and laughed.

"For childhood friends, you fight like a married couple…" both eeked and looked at her with blushes before looking at one another and vehemently denying anything and everything. Stealth was the one denying anything going on between them and Bakkura was denying knowing what she was talking about. Suri arched a brow and shook her head. She sighed and snuggled up in Zin's arms. Zin looked down at her, his eyes taking in every breath she took. He lifted her to him and nuzzled her gently.

"Shaddup, stupid males. Mah mate tired and ya makin lots o noise." both men looked at him and he looked down at Suri, who arched a brow. He growled low in his throat and nuzzled her. He whispered to her, making her blush. "Mah mate…mah woe'man…mah life." she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips happily as he totted her to the boat. He looked over his shoulder at the two stunned males and arched a brow.

"Ya gone stan dere or ya gone come wit us? Da boat ride take six mins tah get here and back…bettah hurreh." the first seven men on the boat behind Zin were Vol, Bakkura, and Stealth, along with four others that were close. They made their way back and Zin held her to him like fragile glass. She smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder. This was going to be the start of something refreshing.

TBC…


End file.
